Utopia
by beres
Summary: Sequel to My Fairytale. When a family Tradgedy happens Rose and the Doctor rush back London, but as these events break out are there more events somwhere else that require their help? And why does Rose see the future?
1. Unexpected News

**Chapter One: **

London, England, Earth, the coolness of the early hours of the mornings breeze running through the city, as some of the drunken occupants walked slowly home after a nights clubbing, trying to not the trip over their feet as they did so. However not everyone was like that, some of them would be tucked up in bed awaiting the call from the alarm that would wake them up for the next morning. And then they would start again, get up, get dressed, go to work, come home, have tea, go to bed and wait for the alarm to go off again signalling it was time to do the same routine yet again. And that was fine if you were happy with doing the same routine day after day, every day three hundred and sixty five days of the year, from the moment you're born until the day you die.

And Jackie Tyler was quite happy with that as well, she was happy enough to get up each morning and go to bed each evening in exactly the same routine. But she didn't have her daughter here with her, well she did some times but not all the time. Because Rose Tyler was off travelling the universe in some sort of box that Jackie never got the hang of really, except that it had the name TARDIS what ever that meant.

Some would say that she should be used to doing the same routine all alone especially after two years, people seemed to think that she'd be used to it by now, but how wrong they were. She'd accepted that her daughter was travelling around the universe, because she knew that if she didn't then she may lose her daughter forever and she couldn't do that. But that was one thing that sometimes happened to her when she was lying in the early hours of the morning in her large double bed. It sometimes hit her that she'd never see her daughter again, and although she rang every now and again and came home every few weeks there was always that worry at the back of her mind, edging its way into her thoughts making her lay awake for hours on end hoping that her daughter was safe.

It wasn't the alarm, or her thoughts that were waking Jackie Tyler up at three in the morning, it was her phone. She grumbled to herself as she tried to ignore the noise and sink back into the depths of her warm pillows before thinking she'd better answer it. Something was telling her that it wasn't Rose; she'd never ring at this time of the night, and neither would her relatives really, unless something really bad had happened. That was when she realised that whatever this phone call may be it can't be good.

And that's why she braced herself as she picked up the phone from the bed side table, because she knew that whoever it was, whatever had happened it would not be good.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere on a distant planet, somewhere in the universe, in the middle of suns and stars burning so brightly you can't look at them probably. Somewhere in the mist of beauty and danger, there were people running up and down the carnival wearing bright colours along with screaming with terror or laughing with happiness as they swung upside down on the big rides. These bright vibrant colours contrasted to the cool, relaxing colours of the blues and turquoises of the sea and the soft yellow of the warm sand, getting warmer as the planets warm sun heated it up.

Somewhere in the mist of all the colours a couple walked down the path holding hands, happy as ever, they'd been on Barcelona for a few hours now. They'd started off on the beach and then made their way up to the carnival laughing at the jokes they'd told each other.

"I hadn't have had that Banana with me I certainly wouldn't have been able to fix the entire thing, can you believe that the entire event was running on the power of Bananas, honestly, you could have milkshakes you know…have you ever had a banana milkshake from round there seriously best ones in the universe. I like milkshakes especially Banana ones, oh and those ones where you have ice cream in them as well delicious especially Banana ice cream…." The Doctor rambled.

"Right that does it Ferris wheel it is" Rose said dragging the Doctor over to the very short cue, where mainly children were cueing up stopping his ramble.

"What…" the Doctor said

"I'm sorry, but those little flowers on the side look so cute and I certainly have to go on it, and the view will be brilliant from the top"  
"Rose" the Doctor hesitated.

"Oh don't tell me the on coming storm is scared of heights" Rose said looking at him.

"No of course not" the Doctor said still hesitant to get nearer.

"Then what?" Rose asked

"I don't like the clowns" the Doctor said putting Rose in between himself and the offending clown, which was chatting to the children that was going to get on the ride.

"Oh I don't believe it" Rose said taking his hand and pulling him past the clown and onto the ride. "See not that bad" Rose said smiling at him as he still watched the clown like a hawk its prey as it went off with some children to get his photo taken with him.

"You big baby" Rose said as the ride set off, and took his hand before placing a kiss to his cheek remembering the first time they'd kissed, she'll never get used to the idea that they'd gotten married and she certainly never regretted it even if it had been in secret, but she'd sort her mother out when she needed to.

Oooo

Rose strolled into the TARDIS, laughing as she did so at the Doctor that was quite happily munching on the candyfloss she'd gotten him.

"Oh I still can't believe you're scared of clowns, honestly my Time Lord scared of clowns" Rose said laughing whilst taking her red shoes off.

"Even I have phobias. Might travel the universe, fight monsters day and night, but even a brave, charming, handsome man like me can have a phobia" the Doctor said.

"Ha! You're so full of it you are"

"Yep" the Doctor said bouncing round the console as he usually did setting the co-ordinates. "And since when Miss was I you're Time Lord?"

"Since the day you took my hand and said "run", now off you trot and make some lovely tea whilst I go have a shower as you "accidentally" pushed me into the sea" Rose said to him.

"Oh I didn't push you in" the Doctor said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Yeah course you didn't, you just tripped and your hands happened to land on my back" Rose said turning round in his embrace "And on the day that I decided to wear a white dress"

"Well not my fault, I said wear red" the Doctor said smiling cheekily at her.

"If I remember correctly, you said to me oh yeah but that white dress on there" Rose said

"Well why do you think that was?" he whispered in her ear

"Hmm let me think" Rose said before gasping as she felt the coldness of his lips against her neck.

"Doctor much as I want to take this further I really need to have a shower" Rose said smiling as she felt a small moan of disappointment escape her husbands lips. "We'll finish it later"

"Okay" he said smiling at her before placing a kiss to her lips. "I love you"

"Love you too" Rose said "Meet you in the kitchen yeah?"

"Yeah" the Doctor replied smiling to himself as he watched her go off through the doorway to their bedroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor placed the cups onto the counter whilst he waited for the kettle to boil, and looked down at the plane silver band on his finger before smiling. They'd been married now for six months and it had been the best six months of his life. They'd been at Shareens wedding, after a few days in Paris where they'd realised that Adam Mitchell had been transported to 2006, after his mother died trying to find them so she didn't die however he'd fallen for Shareen along the way and so had left it, making him still be in the 2006 timeline. He just had to make sure that no matter where he went he wouldn't meet himself, his mother or his father or it really would create a massive paradox.

Meeting the Doctor and Rose, however hadn't been so harmful because they already knew who he was, where as his parents didn't therefore when they realised the power from the shock would create the paradox, and then there would be havoc to fix.

And because the Doctor had made it very clear to Adam that he mustn't go anywhere near his parents, he wasn't too worried. After all he knew what it was like to be in love and married; it's just that they did it in secret no one else knows apart from themselves.

He really wasn't looking forward to the day Jackie found out, she would be so disappointed to know she'd missed it, and not to mention the slap, he was bound to get a slap when she found out. If there was one thing in the universe other than clowns, it was protective mothers. That's one thing about the universe that never changes wherever you go, where ever you go, there's always going to be some sort of protective mother around, or father for that matter, but their tactics are completely different, because for starters they don't slap their childrens companions. Whatever happened he was bound to get a slap, it was ninety nine percent certain, that part he wasn't quite looking forward too.

He poured the water into the cups and was about to take them over to the table, where he'd quite happily read a book whilst he waited for Rose to come out of the shower. Something which he found himself doing a lot at the moment as he waited for her, either that or he'd go and tinker with the TARDIS. But he stopped in his tracks seeing that Rose was rummaging through the top cupboards, looking for something.

"That was a quick shower" he said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah well I only needed a quick one" the muffled reply came from inside the cupboard.

"What you looking for" the Doctor asked.

"The biscuits, you know those custard creams you got the other day" Rose said "But they don't appear to be here"  
"Rose" the Doctor said

"Yes in a minuet Doctor, bit busy at the moment"

"No Rose there here" he said picking up the custard creams and waving them in her view.

"Oh" a Rose said getting down from her place on a chair and coming to join him. "Good" she said grabbing the biscuits and stuffing them into her mouth.

"You're hungry" the Doctor said laughing at this sudden outburst of hunger.

"Yep, had a craving for biscuits" Rose replied smiling cheekily. "And strawberries"

"What at the same time" the Doctor asked

"No" Rose said  
"Strawberries and biscuits at the same time, thought you said you didn't like custard creams anyway"

"Yeah well you know me, I like to be exotic every now and again" Rose said.

"Hmm don't you just" the Doctor said feeling her foot rub against his leg although whether it was because she was currently trying to grab the biscuits that had gone over to the other side of the table.

"Well I remember the last time you had those strawberries, I'm telling you it was a good job I was the first man you saw"

"Hey it's not my fault; how was I supposed to know that those strawberries would make me want to seduce the first man I saw." Rose said turning red at the thought. "And anyway from what I remember you weren't complaining, especially when I put that little re dress on"

"I do like that little red dress" the Doctor said "Although it's not so little"  
"Well maybe I'll just have to put that little red dress of mine on again" Rose said

"Hmm that could be good" the Doctor said feeling her foot yet again on his leg.

"We could always go back to that particular place and make sure I get exactly the same drink" Rose said getting up and

"Mmm" the Doctor murmured getting up himself and joining her, taking her hands as he did so. "You know we could just go and finish what we started"

"We could" Rose said pulling the Doctor closer to her by his tie "Sounds a good idea to me"

"I think I can agree with that one" the Doctor said bringing his head down to kiss her. "You sure, we have an early morning tomorrow. I doubt your mother will be happy if we both get there late for her little party" the Doctor said softly.  
"Yep I'm sure" Rose said dragging him toward their bedroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor opened one eye and saw that Roses brown ones were still looking at him like the ones that were watching him five minuets before hand.

"You should be asleep" the Doctor said

"You're much more interesting than sleep" Rose said "I like looking at you, especially at your face; you have a very good complexion" she said tracing her finger down his nose.

"Yeah well I won't when your mother gets her hands on me, when we turn up tomorrow and have massive bags under our eyes"  
"Well she won't slap you not about that anyway, she knows what your driving is like"

"Eh, I'll have you know my driving is very good. I might be a little jumpy every now and again but no human had complained apart from you" the Doctor said "Oh and your mother"

"Yeah well you have improved I suppose" Rose replied.

"Improved in what?" asked the Doctor.

"Driving haven't landed us a year after I was meant to go home" Rose said "Although I wouldn't put it past you. Although I am assured that your fly away hair would make a good cushion to land on if ever we were to crash"

"Now that Miss Tyler was a little bit too cheeky" the Doctor said rolling over onto his front.

"And what you gonna do about it?" Rose replied

"I'm…." the Doctor stared but was cut off by the normal ring of Roses phone.

"Leave it" Rose said as the Doctor looked up and reached out to get it.

"It's your mother" he said as Rose groaned

"Oh fine answer it" Rose said "But tell her I'm asleep"

"Why do I have to answer it? She's your mother" the Doctor said looking shocked at the very idea  
"Yes but she's likely to have me on for ages with pointless matters and I have much more pressing matters here with you" Rose said kissing his neck to prove her point.

"Okay, okay fine but unless you want me to be unable to speak I suggest you stop doing that" the Doctor said answering the phone.  
"Hello Jackie" the Doctor said happily or at least trying his best to sound happy and he saw Rose pull on his discarded shirt and tip toe out of the room.

there or week, or she was telling him not to bother coming tomorrow encase they caught it.

"No she's sleeping right now; she was quite tired it's better not to wake her. I'll get her to ring you…" he paused as he heard a soft sniffle, but this time he knew there was something very wrong, not wrong as in unwell wrong as in something terrible must have happened. "Jackie what's the matter, you're crying"

"It's my Mum" came the muffled stuffy reply from the end of the phone. "She's had a heart attack; she's in intensive care… Doctor it's not good they don't think she's going to make it"

"Oh god Jackie I'm sorry. Right we're on our way now"

"Rose…"

"I'll tell her" the Doctor said "We won't be long I promise"

"Thank you" Jackie said before the phone went off.

Sighing to himself, the Doctor pulled on his dressing gown and went in search of Rose. He didn't quite know how to tell Rose that her Gran had a heart attack and probably wouldn't live for much longer, he knew that she loved her Grandma very much and knew that when the time did come it would break her heart, when ever she'd spoken about her she'd always said how wonderful she was. That was why he had to do this gently, and tactfully.

Walking into the kitchen he found Rose raiding the custard creams again, he stopped and looked at her, how beautiful she was. He knew that the smile on her face would soon be wiped off when he the news.

"What did she want?" she asked turning round to face him, and saw the look on his face knowing it can't be good. "What's wrong?"

"Your Mum she…well you see… listen Rose I'm here for you, what ever happens I'm here for you" the Doctor said but Rose cut him off.

"Doctor your scaring me, what's happened?" she asked knowing something awful must have happened.

"Rose you Grandma….she has had an heart attack" the Doctor said "Rose… it's not looking good, she's in intensive care." The Doctor stopped and took her hand "They don't know whether she'll make it" it didn't take the Doctor a second to know that he needed to engulf Rose in a hug. "I'm so sorry sweetheart"

"But she's alive yeah" Rose said burying her head in his shoulder a little more after a few minuets "That's got to be a good sign"

"Rose I don't know how bad it is, but it doesn't sound good if she's in intensive care" he said softly "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I told your Mum we'd be there soon"  
"Oh god Mum, she's going to be a mess" Rose said "We've got to go"

"Okay" the Doctor said placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll get dressed and then I'll set the co-ordinates" he said taking her hand and dragging her back to their room to get dressed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Preview of Chapter Two:_

"_She couldn't make any sense of it, how was this possible how can someone been seen in a mirror when they were a good three floors away. How can someone just magically appear in front of you, she'd seen this sort of thing in films loved ones coming back to see you one last time before they..._

_With that thought in mind Rose ran from the room, up three flights of stairs to find that her thoughts had been confirmed." _

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, second chapter will be up in a few days time hopefully so long as everything goes to plan**__**, I do have two stories on the go at the minuet!. **_

_**Please review, constructive criticism welcome. **_

_**Beres.**_


	2. Hospital Confusion

The car journey to the hospital took forever. They'd left early so they could get straight off to the hospital. They'd managed to get the first taxi they saw however they'd been stuck in Londons morning rush hour.

"That does it I knew we should have taken the tube" Jackie said "Can't you go any faster?"

"Sorry love I can't just move em all to the other end of London, just for your sake" the taxi driver replied "I'll get you there as soon as I can"

"But…" Jackie began to protest again but Rose stopped her.

"Mum he's doing his best, just leave it" Rose said agitated looking out of the window. Her mother was never good at waiting patiently, and she certainly wasn't any better today, especially with Nan in the hospital.

Rose reached out and took the Doctors hand at the thought; she hated knowing that her Gran might die. Jackie had told them when they'd got there that when she'd had the heart attack it had weakened her heart, leaving her in a critical state. Rose although had been telling her mother other wise, had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to end as happily as they wanted. She hated having to do that though, feed her mother false information, but she only did it because she saw a little glimmer of hope flash through her eyes.

But what was the point, when something she knew was going to happen what was the point in bringing someones hopes up and then make them come crashing down again when the inevitable happened.

She felt the Doctor squeeze her hand in a reassuring gesture, she traced over his finger finding that the silver ring that was normally there gone and replaced on his other hand. They'd come to the decision that this was for the best so then to prevent confusion if Jackie noticed that they were both wearing rings. But the Doctor hadn't wanted to take it off completely for goodness knows how long, and so had places it on his other finger. Rose however had left her engagement ring on and placed her wedding band on her necklace. They then decided that if her mother should question them, they would say that they would say they were gifts from someone they knew from another planet and hopefully avoid any suspicions.

At least that was what she hoped, but she could never tell whether it would work. Her mother was cleverer than she looks.

"You know we could have gone in the TARDIS, it'd have been a lot quicker I can tell you" Jackie said all of a sudden.

"Did I hear correctly then? Did your mother just throw me and my TARDIS a compliment?" the Doctor said looking completely gob smacked at the thought.

"Well I'm not making a habit of it!" Jackie said quickly as if trying to cover it up.

"Ha! I knew it! I actually never thought I'd see the day you threw a compliment at the TARDIS" the Doctor said.

"Yes well much as I hate to admit to it Doctor I think that it would have gotten to the hospital a little bit quicker" Jackie said "Although saying that I know what his nibs' driving is like"

"Can you believe it Rose, after two years I've just managed to get… hold on what do you mean you know what his nibs' driving is like?" the Doctor asked looking at Jackie.

"Oh well yeah I suppose bringing my daughter back a year after you were meant to was the best piece of driving wasn't it Doctor" Jackie said.

"Hey I said I was sorry about that" the Doctor replied "Anyway wasn't my fault how was I supposed to know that the transdimensional time conductorwas set to a year later than expected" The Doctor replied.

"Well it's your ship" Jackie replied.

"You try flying something like a TARDIS on your own, and see how you feel when you've got to keep your eye on ten dozen other controls" the Doctor argued back "Good god you can't half slap!"

"You'll get another one if you're not careful" Jackie replied.

"All right that's enough!" Rose steeped in seeing this could get way out of hand if their not careful. "Look it doesn't matter how we got here, or how long it took us, or how we could have got here because we're here now. So if you don't mind can you too stop squabbling and get out the bloody car!" Rose said before paying the taxi driver and ushering the other two out of the car. Reminding herself never to let them sit side by side in a car ever again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They found their way to intensive care quite quickly, quicker than the taxi journey there anyway. They had taken the lift as the intensive care unit was ten floors up. Rose didn't know about the Doctor or Jackie but she certainly didn't feel like she had the energy to walk up ten flights of stairs.

They walked into the room after being directed to look for bed seven, where her Grandmother would be.

They passed bed full of people either weakly sitting up and talking to their friends or relatives or lying down and sleeping. Most hooked up to heart monitors and tubes going into their bodies left right and centre along with the beeps that startled you even if you knew that they weren't all bad.

The Doctor was right; hospitals did give you the creeps.

Hospitals either gave you happiness, or grief depending on why you used them. It could be that there had been a new arrival in the family, and everyone is coming to see the newest relative in the family.

Rose for a split second wondered whether they would have children, but she quickly shook any thoughts off. She could think about that later, but right now she was here to see her Grandma.

It was Jackie in the end who found her Gran; it was right at the end of the ward near the window, looking out onto the streets of London. Rose was slightly reassured that when her Gran woke up she could look out onto the street and see the Themes, or the London eye, she could sill see that little bit of civilisation that hospitals didn't match up too, and that she wouldn't have to just look at white walls twenty four hours a day.

She saw Jackie sit down next to her Gran and take her hand, she was obviously upset but she knew her mother wasn't going to show it, not in here anyway. She had such a look in her eyes, she'd only seen that look in her eye once before and that was the day her Granddad had died. Rose had only been nine at the time, and hadn't really understood what was happening. She knew that her Granddad had died and wasn't coming back, but she hadn't understood why he'd died, not really anyway, not like this.

Sidetracking her eyes to her Grandmother who was peacefully sleeping at the minuet, she looked paler than Rose had ever seen her, yet the energy that she always had hadn't disappeared, it may have lessened slightly as the years went by but it never went, not completely anyway.

"Excuse me Mrs Tyler?" looking round they saw it was the nurse who'd been at reception. "I'm sorry, I understand that you want to be with your mother but I need you to fill out some forms at reception. It won't take a minuet I promise"

"Yes of course I'll be back in a minuet" Jackie said rising from her chair before looking at Rose. "You alright?" Jackie asked softly

"Yeah, what about you?" Rose replied

"I'll be alright" Jackie replied before going off with the Nurse.

Rose turned round to look at the Doctor who took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you really alright?" the Doctor said.

"Well I'm gonna have to be aren't I, I can't let Mum see me broken if I do that she'll just worry and that'll make it worse for her" Rose said "I just hate seeing Gran like this I…"

"I know" the Doctor said pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear "I'm here if you want to talk, or cry, or just a cuddle anything. I'm here"

"I know thank you" Rose replied pulling away from the hug when she heard a beep which gave her a shock. "Okay you're right hospitals do give you the creeps"

"Don't they just. At least this one hasn't got a load of cat nuns around"   
"Or Cassandra's" Rose replied managing a little laugh from the Doctor.

"Well there is one good thing; at least it has a shop. Shops are good, you can buy bananas from them. Well maybe for the patient your visiting but what's the harm in nicking one or two from the bunch. Did I ever tell you about the time that I nicked these Bananas from…" the Doctor rambled.

"Seems like you have many a story to tell" came a small voice from the bed.

"Gran your awake" Rose said looking over to her Grandmother who was smiling softly at her. "Just about" she replied

"Yeah, well how are you feeling?"  
"Oh me I'm fit as a fiddle, nothing to worry about" she replied making Rose smile at her enthusiasm. "I haven't seen you in a while Rose"

"I know sorry about that" Rose said "I would have come sooner…"

"Hey no need for apologies" she replied "You're here now and that's what matters. Anyway I think I need to hear about where you've been" she said sitting up. "You know how I like to hear a good story, and I'm sure you have many to tell"

"Don't I just" Rose replied thinking about all the stories that she'd told her as she was growing up. That was one thing that her Grandmother always liked, and that was hearing and telling stories, and Rose knew that she wanted to hear lots of them.

"So then what stories have you come back with to tell your dear old Grandmother, you know I like a good bit of fiction"

"Well okay I have one or two" Rose said thinking "Right this one we heard in France, and you see it's about this man…" Rose began to tell the story to her Grandmother who knew that it may well be the last one she heard in this life, who knows what stories will be told wherever you go after life on this earth has ended, and with that she let herself listen to her Granddaughters story knowing that these little tales might not be just little stories after all. She looked at Rose and noticed there was something different about the way she looked, there was something about the way she was, she didn't know what it was but there was something definitely there. But somehow she doubted that Rose or the Doctor knew what it was.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right well I'll be back in a minuet. I'm just gonna get a cup of tea" The Doctor said getting up from his place at the bed. "Anyone want anything?" the Doctor said looking at Rose before saying "Except Custard creams"  
"No I wasn't going to suggest that, anyway I'm coming too" Rose replied standing up from the chair and feeling her legs protest as she did so, they'd been sitting there for a good two hours.

"Want anything Mum?" Rose asked

"No I'm alright thanks love" Jackie replied "Thanks anyway"

"Okay see you in a bit yeah" Rose replied.

"Okay" Jackie said smiling at her.

They made their way down the ward and Rose took the Doctors hand once they'd gotten out of it, suddenly feeling the need to reassure her self that he was near. They came to the lift and made their way down three floors to where the cafeteria was.

They walked in silence down the white tiled floors that were illuminated by big white lights, they turned when they saw a sign to the café and soon found themselves finding a table.

"Tea is it?" the Doctor asked letting her sit down at the table.

"Yeah thanks" Rose replied letting him go and get the teas.

The Doctor looked back at Rose and saw her fiddling with her ring deep in the mist of thought. But there was something about her that looked so sad at the minuet, probably because her Grandmother was on her last legs. He hated seeing her so quiet which she had been since her mother had gotten back and finished telling her stories. She obviously wasn't herself and was thinking a lot, but he knew she'd be alright again soon, or at least that's what he hoped. He hadn't seen her quite like this since they'd been stuck on that planet with the black hole. They'd been there a good week before the drills had stopped and Rose had been quiet the whole time.

_He was looking at something on the archives of the system at the sanctuary base; he was still trying to find a way to divert the drilling. He knew that it wasn't possible yet there was something telling__ him he couldn't give up on it._

_He saw Rose sitting on a step in the far end of the room, deep in the mist of her own he thoughts, and he didn't blame her he knew she had a lot things to sort out in her head, especially if they were never going to travel again. All he could do was to let her sort things out in her own time, and be there when she needed him._

It was the same now, all he could so was be here for her when she needed them. That was all he could do, and hated the fact that she must be hurting inside, but he knew she had to come to terms with it in her own time otherwise it would break her.

That was why when he sat down next to Rose he didn't say anything, nothing much anyway she needed time to think and that was one thing he was able to give her. He looked at her and it wasn't the first time he'd noticed she'd changed, she'd grown up. She wasn't Rose Tyler the nineteen year old shop girl anymore, she was Rose Tyler traveller in time and space, and she was Rose. And he loved her more than anything; she wasn't just Rose Tyler traveller in time and space she was so much more than that. She was his wife, and he'd do anything to protect her.

They began to walk back up the ward well at least that was until Rose stopped.

"Just going to the loo" she said

"Okay I'll meet you up there" the Doctor replied before wandering back up the stairs to the ward. He walked up to the ward and saw that right at the end, where Rose's Gran had been was empty.

"Doctor" came a faint voice from behind him and he turned round to see Jackie, obvious tears were threatening to fall.

"She died" Jackie said

"I'm sorry" the Doctor said bringing her into a hug despite their differences. "I'm so sorry"

"Where's Rose?" Jackie asked

"She went to the loo, she'll be here in a minuet" the Doctor said "Come on lets go somewhere a little more private"  
"There's a relatives room" Jackie replied.

"Okay come on" the Doctor said guiding her through to there.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looked in the mirror and noticed the lights flicker on and off, like when there's thunder and lightning and it cuts out your electricity for a few minuets and when the lights turned back on she saw her grandmother standing behind her, smiling at her and waving like when someone says good bye. It reminded her of the many films she'd seen in history lessons in school, about children during world war two and them being evacuated out of London on the trains. She saw her grandmother smile and wave again before disappearing into darkness.

Rose shook her head thinking she must be imagining things, but then she felt something cold sweep past her like when your running and the wind is in your hair.

She turned round at top speed to find she was in a completely different place, she wasn't in the bathroom that she had been in seconds previously. She was standing in a room, she could see her Mum and Gran there they were both talking before something happened and her mother got up to call a nurse. She felt the coldness sweep past her again and she saw her Gran again except this time she was with Rose's Grandfather. They both smiled and waved at her before they turned around and walked away before disappearing into darkness again.

She couldn't make any sense of it, how was this possible how can someone been seen in a mirror when they were a good three floors away. How can she just change places all of a sudden? How can someone just magically appear in front of you, she'd seen this sort of thing in films loved ones coming back to see you one last time before they...

Before they died…

With that thought in mind Rose ran from the room, up three flights of stairs not bothering to get the lift knowing it would take too long. She passed people all of which turned round to see what was going on, but she didn't stop to tell them she didn't need to if they were clever enough then they would work it out. She saw the Doctor coming out of the relative's room, a sombre look on his face, which only got worse when he saw her. She walked over to him knowing what was coming, but there was a little part of her that hoped that her thoughts weren't right. However when the Doctor began to speak, she knew that she was about to find that her thoughts had been confirmed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mums in bed, she's exhausted" Rose said coming through to the kitchen where they'd all sat I silence for a while drinking tea. Well that was at first anyway, but then Jackie had gone through to the lounge to ring more and more people about the death, during which the Doctor thinking that they needed some time on their own, had sat the kitchen whilst Rose helped out her Mum, and that had been over an hour ago.

"Good, she'll need her rest" the Doctor replied "We all will"

"Yeah" Rose agreed silently before walking over to the dirty dishes that had been there all evening and beginning to wash them up.

"I can do that if you want" the Doctor's gentle voice came from behind her and she felt his arms coming round her and she felt him place a gentle kiss to the back of her head. "Go on your tired too"

"I'm fine really" Rose insisted carrying on with washing up a cup.

"But Rose…" the Doctor started but Rose interrupted him.

"Look Doctor I'm fine" Rose said placing the cup on the side, but she hadn't noticed how close to the side it was and as she picked up the next cup it had fallen to the floor and smashed.

"Oh…" Rose started bending down to pick up the pieces of the remaining cup but did it in such a rush that she cut her hand on a large piece of the pottery, resulting in her having a large cut on her hand "OW!"

"Rose" the Doctor said coming down to level and carefully taking her injured hand in his and using the other to pick up the other pieces of shattered pottery "Slow down"

"Doctor I…" she started but her voice was lost before she could finish her sentence.

"I know Rose" the Doctor said "I know, now come on we're going to bed"

"But the washing up…" Rose protested

"Can wait until tomorrow" the Doctor replied helping her up and guiding her though to sit on the sofa before looking at her hand. "You've got some of the pot stuck in you, hold on" he said going back into the kitchen to find some tweezers. He came back sitting down and gently taking hold of Rose's hand pulled out the piece of pot before running the sonic screwdriver over her hand.

"All better" the Doctor said and placed a kiss to where the cut had been and smiled.

"Thanks" Rose said quietly before looking up at the Doctor and snuggling up to him.

"Rose it's time for bed" the Doctor said gently.

"Hmm" Rose said "Comfy here"  
"You'd rather sleep here?" the Doctor questioned

"Hmm" was all Rose replied with and he looked down at her and noticed that she'd fallen asleep already quite content listening to his hearts. Smiling to himself he pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa, lied down on the sofa, and pulled it over them both and soon found himself drifting off into a sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Coming soon: _

"_You alright?" Rose asked_

"_Oh yeah brilliant" the Doctor said sarcastically "I'm just great Rose, fantastic even. I now have ten thousand women fussing over me, just great that is" the Doctor said and the carried on "I don't do domestic Rose I just don't" the Doctor said. "I never have" _

"_If you don't do domestic then why the hell did you marry me in the first place!" Rose shouted. _

_**AN: Bit of a depressing chapter there I'm afraid and I hope I haven't depressed anyone too much, but it's vital to the storyline so it had to be done. **_

_**Hope you're enjoying **__**this; the next chapter will be up soon I promise. **_

_**Please review.**_

_**Beres **_


	3. The Trouble with Domestics

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…."

It always rained at funerals, even in the beginning of September it always rained. The cloudy grey skies matched those of the clothes that the huddle of people wore as they paid their last respects to Marion Susan Prentice as she was laid to rest one final time. Jackie and her brother were huddled together in the mist of their grief under a large umbrella, similar to other family members who had attended the funeral.

The service had been short, and simple, that was all that the family had wanted. That's all Jackie had wanted. She had kept herself to herself ever since her mother died, and had just stayed in her room most of the time, neglecting what needed to be done in the house for a couple of days.

Which is where Rose had come in, she instead of her mother had insisted on doing everything that needed doing twenty four hours a day. And didn't stop until the Doctor found her half asleep at the kitchen sink late at night, or he found her curled up on the sofa still with something in her hand that she had been cleaning. And if she wasn't cleaning she was on the phone, if she wasn't on the phone then she'd be going somewhere with something to do. But what worried the Doctor the most was that she wasn't letting her emotions out and he knew that was worse than her crying a little bit. Which she hadn't done, she hadn't once not even today at the funeral.

He felt Rose cling on to him a little more firmly as the service finally came to a close, and people began to retreat back to Jackies flat for something to eat. He felt Rose shaking, he wasn't sure whether it was the cold or because of grief but he had a feeling it was a mixture of both, and so he took off his large black coat he'd found and placed it round her shoulders before taking her hand and walking back with her to the car.

The Doctor hated funerals, like I said it always rained at funeral, no matter where you were in the universe. It was sure to rain at a funeral, especially on earth.

He helped Rose into the car and took one last look at the church they'd been in, and at the grave stone that they had just departed from before he climbed back into the car. And they began their journey home. It was just himself and Rose at the moment, Jackie had gone with her brother leaving just the Doctor and Rose in this particular car.

The journey back was quiet a quiet one, the Doctor not finding much that he could say to Rose, knowing she would come to him in her own time, it was just taking her a while. And Rose too deep in thought to say anything to The Doctor.

And when she did say something it surprised him slightly by what she said.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I said can we go off somewhere? Not today but soon" Rose said

"Yeah course we can, but I think we should stay here for a few more days yet" the Doctor said knowing it would probably be in the next few days that Rose would crack and need comfort.

"Oh yeah, well we can't just run off just yet especially with Mum the way she is" Rose said "And anyway there's the will to sort out, but after that can we go somewhere"

"Yeah" the Doctor said pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead "Of course we can"  
"Doctor?" Rose said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking down at her

"I love you" she said quietly in his ear so that only he would hear and the undertaker wouldn't hear her.

"I love you too" The Doctor replied smiling at her, before kissing her forehead. "We can go anywhere you want"

"Thank you" Rose said cuddling up to him liking the feel of him against her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was sitting on a chair as various relatives talked with each other, the mood in the house some what a bit more cheery than the sombre expressions that they had worn at the church and grave yard. Her mother and Aunt Lynn were talking quite happily as they normally did, and then there were her twins who were running round playing with little car trucks. And then her uncle and the Doctor were quite happily talking about some sort of engine, which left other friends and family just chatting about various topics, around the room.

And here was Rose, just looking out of the window at the estate as the mid afternoon suns shine over the estate drying the streets from the rain.

She looked over at her mother who had until her sister came the day before kept herself in her bedroom, just wanting to be alone.

Rose however hadn't let herself cry at any point in the last three days, preferring to keep herself busy with chores around the house as it seemed her mother wasn't up to it. She knew the Doctor was getting worried about her because of that. And she knew at some point she would crack, and she would really crack but she wasn't going to let that be now.

"Oi Ryan, Oliver, please stop running round, you're giving us a head ache!" Lynn shouted at the twins who had been going round and round in circles for the last twenty minuets.

"Sorry Mummy" they said at the same time.

"Tell you what why don't you go with Rose to the park?" Lynn said looking at Rose wanting to get permission, to witch she nodded feeling the need to get out.

"Ok, come on kids" Rose said looking at the kids "Park?"

"Yeah" they said starting to jump around.

"Well we can't go anywhere if you don't have your shoes on" Rose said making the five year old twins run off to get their shoes.

"You alright with that Rose?" Lynn asked when Rose passed her.  
"Yeah fine" Rose said "We'll be back in about an hour"

"Thanks" Lynn said smiling at her, and Rose smiled back.

"Come on then kids lets go" Rose said ushering the kids out of the flat, dragging the Doctor along with her.

"Hey" he said

"You're coming" she said not wanting to go out alone with two very lively kids.

"Fine" he said grabbing his trench coat on the way out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right then you two, fancy an ice cream?" Rose asked the twins when she saw an ice cream van just outside the park they were at.

"Yes please" they said running over.

"Okay, go and get yourselves something then" Rose said smiling as they ran off towards the ice cream van excitedly.

"Well their full of energy" the Doctor said laughing as they pretended to be aeroplanes as they ran off of to where the ice creams were.

"Yeah" Rose said sitting down on the bench "They always have been, and they've always liked cars or aeroplanes to play with"

"I can see" the Doctor replied sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Poor things they don't even understand what's going on not really anyway" Rose said after a few minuets of silence.

"Well you never know they might understand more than you think" the Doctor replied

"Maybe" Rose replied resting her head on his shoulder. "And they won't have anyone to tell them those stories that she always made up at Christmas not anymore anyway, not now Gran has died"

"Yes they will" the Doctor said gently "Because they have you, you can tell them, your Gran would love that"

"It won't be the same" Rose replied

"Yeah, but it's better than nothing" the Doctor replied putting his arm around her.

"Suppose" Rose said looking down at the floor. "It's just… sad, she's not here anymore"

"I know" the Doctor replied looking at her sympathetically "I'm sorry"  
"Yeah me too" Rose said feeling unwanted tears start to come at the back of her eyes, and she tried to push them away but couldn't and she found herself burying herself into the Doctors chest.

"I'm sorry" she said a few minuets of letting herself cry for the first time.   
"It's alright" the Doctor replied wiping away a tear that was coming down her cheek "It's alright to cry Rose"

"But…"

"No buts" the Doctor said "You've been bottling all this up for three days now, that's not good"

"I know I just…" Rose said but didn't finish her sentence knowing that he knew just what she was saying any way.

"I know love, I know" the Doctor said hugging her to him feeling a little bit more reassured now that she had finally cracked.

"Rose?" came a little voice from behind them and they saw that the twins were standing behind them quite happily licking their ice creams. "Are you alright?" Ryan asked

"Yes I'm fine thanks" Rose said smiling at little bit at them at the concern that their concern.

"Why don't you two go and play over there. Show us how good you are at swinging on the swings?" the Doctor said

"Okay" they said together before racing off towards the swings like the Doctor had instructed.

"Can we stay on the TARDIS tonight? It'll be crowded with everyone else at Mums tonight" Rose said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah course we can" the Doctor replied placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you" Rose said her head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" the Doctor replied quietly hoping that the twins hadn't heard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jackie Tyler wasn't used to having quite so many family members in the same house, let alone in the same living room. Usually at Christmas they'd meet up at her mothers house, well that was going to change soon enough wouldn't it.

Her sister Lynn and her husband had gone out to get some things and Rose, the Doctor and the kids were still out at the park meaning she was left all alone.

She knew that she wouldn't be alone for long though, she could see Rose and the Doctor walking up the street with the twins pretending to be aeroplanes.

She looked at her daughter walking down the street holding hands with the Doctor; she could tell that they were more than just friends. She'd known that from the very beginning, there was something about the way Rose acted around him that told her something was going on. But it was now that it was more obvious, it had been since Shareen and Adam's wedding because ever since then Rose had looked happier than ever, and because of that even more beautiful. Whatever it was that was happening between them, she hoped she would find out soon.

As she thought this Rose and the twins walked through the doors, Ryan and Oliver still playing together and Rose looking slightly amused.

"Where's the Doctor?" Jackie asked when Rose sat down on the chair.

"Oh he's gone to get a Chinese for us all he'll be back soon, that ok?" Rose replied

"Yeah no problem" Jackie replied smiling slightly at her daughter. "Rose…"

"Yeah?" Rose asked turning round to face her mother who just came up and hugged her daughter not wanting to say anything. Jackie thought that maybe just maybe if there was something going on it would be a secret from her, at the moment at least.

She knew that Rose would tell her in her own time, but she would quite like to know if her thoughts were true. She just hoped they hadn't done anything stupid.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked back to the TARDIS in silence after the Chinese; they'd been able to have a few jokes thrown round the dinner table. This resulted in a few smiles from various members of the family, which was good considering the day's events.

Rose after all the chatter at dinner went very quiet and was obviously in the mist of her thoughts. And so the Doctor left her too it, he let her think. He knew that thinking was good, especially after something bad happened like this.

They entered the TARDIS and Rose went straight over to the door leading to the rest of the ship. "I'm going for a shower" she shouted to him before going off into the corridor.

"Ok" he replied to himself knowing that she wouldn't have heard him now.

Feeling the need for a cup of tea was in order he walked through to the kitchen and began making the cups of tea.

Cups of tea always helped when there was something wrong or in Roses case a hot chocolate. He found that if after a particularly bad experience they would head straight for the kitchen in search of cups and then they'd talk after a few minutes of silence.

He walked into their bedroom after a few minutes of waiting for the kettle to boil with the hot chocolate and a cup of tea. He found her on the bed looking up at the ceiling still in the mist of her thoughts.

He sat down next to her feeling her cuddle up to him instinctively; she sat up and took the hot chocolate from him.

"Thanks" she said after taking a sip.

"That's alright" the Doctor replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just…" Rose said but broke off and after a minute carried on with her sentence. "We didn't rush into this did we?"

"No why do you think we did?" the Doctor asked knowing instantly what she was talking about.

"No of course I don't. I just wanted to make sure you didn't" Rose said sitting up and little bit.

"I don't, I never have, and I never will" he replied

"Same here" Rose replied and they smiled at each other for a moment. The Doctor noted that it was the first proper smile she'd given him since her Gran had died.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose woke up in their bed in the TARDIS; she turned over in bed and felt the usual warm body that was next to her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw him sleeping quite peacefully next to her except for the occasional loud snore.

He always denied the fact that he snored, every time it was mentioned he always said that he didn't. It was times like this that she was very tempted to grab the video camera and video him just to prove her point. Laughing slightly at the expression he would have on his face if that happened, she snuggled closer into his body.

And that was where it happened

She saw the light in the corridor outside their bedroom flicker on and off. She could feel the warmness of the blankets going away, as something like a wind swept past her and she found herself standing in another place.

She didn't know where and she certainly didn't know why but she found herself looking at a forest. Just an ordinary forest, the trees had green leaves and brown trunks, just like normal.

She could see someone going into a tent, she couldn't make out who it was but there was something telling her it was someone familiar. She tried to walk forwards but found that a white light had engulfed her and taken her somewhere else completely. She was standing inside what looked like a cave. On one of the walls there was some drawings and writing below. She couldn't make out the drawings properly, but from what she could see it looked like Rose. Just a Rose, a red Rose and what looked like a dagger behind it. Then the pictures were gone and replaced with a man. A man in a long trench coat, he was just standing there in the rain completely still.

And then he turned round, and she knew who it was instantly. But instead of the happy, lively, chatty man she normally knew she saw something quite different.

He wasn't smiling he wasn't frowning his face was completely expressionless as if all his emotions had been wiped away by something, and that something must have been something bad. Then she found herself back in her room, next to a very sleepy Doctor who was still snoring loudly.

Snuggling down next to the snoring Doctor, she thought, and thought. She wondered about what she had just seen.

And then she wondered about their future. About what could have happened that made the Doctor like he was. Something bad must happen to them, she just didn't know what. And how could she tell the Doctor? What if telling him was the thing that made him upset in the first place?

What would ruin their Utopian life?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning they got up and wound up going to Jackie's quite early. But part of that was because they had to baby sit the twins whilst the others went and sorted out the will. So during the morning they wound up taking another trip to the park to keep the twins out of trouble. So the morning passed quite easily, and they all came back quite happy with what had gone on.

They'd all gone off to do their own little things, in their own little ways in the after noon.

Rose was sitting on her bed, in her old room twiddling with the ring on her finger; thinking about what had happened the night before.

Jackie cam into the room a moment later and sat next to Rose on her bed.

"Rose?" she asked after a few minutes of silence

"Yeah?" Rose asked looking up at her mother.

"You really love him don't you" Jackie said and she didn't have to answer for her to know the answer. Lynn who was standing outside the door with a cup of tea, smiling to herself noticed that Rose was twiddling with her ring on her finger.

"Are you…" Lynn asked coming into the room and sitting next to Rose.

"What?" Rose said

"Are you and the Doctor…?" Lynn said sitting next to her on the bed and touched her ring discreetly, as the man in question turned up at the door. Fortunately for Rose he seemed to notice the situation and also walked into the room.

"We… Doctor…" Rose said getting up and closing the short distance between them before taking hold of his hand.  
"What have you done?" Jackie asked looking between them "Doctor what have you two been up too?"

"Well you see Jackie… we kind of got…" the Doctor said after a minute and Rose interrupted him quite quickly.

"Engaged!" Rose said "We got engaged"

"What!" Jackie said looking at the two of them.

"Mum we're engaged" Rose said coming towards her sending an apologetic glance at the Doctor who looked just as shocked as the other two in the room.

"You're engaged?" Jackie said looking between the two of them.

"Yeah" Rose said before the Doctor could say otherwise. It looked as though the predictable reaction would occur, but instead she reacted by going over to them both and pulling them into a hug.

"Oh that's brilliant" Jackie said releasing them from the hug "I knew there was something going on between you two. Oh it's been obvious for months hasn't it Lynn"

"Oh yes" Lynn agreed "We'll have to get some of those wedding magazines from the shop, in fact I think it will still be open it's not that late yet…" Lynn said as the two older women walked out the room excitedly.

"What…" the Doctor said looking at her with not exactly the best expression.

"Sorry" Rose replied "I just got scared"

"Well we need to go and tell them the truth" the Doctor replied "We can't get married twice"

"Yeah I know but…" Rose started but stopped  
"But what?" the Doctor asked

"Look just let me work out how to tell the best way and then we'll tell them"

"Rose…"

"Please" Rose said making the two of them go into silence before he replied.

"Fine" the Doctor replied "I don't like this but fine"

"Thank you" Rose replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going into the other room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was sitting up on the roof top of the flats. She used to come here when she was a kid, just to think or to have some peace and quiet from the flat.

That was one of the reasons she was up her now, after she'd told them that they were engaged Rose had been whisked off into the city to look at dresses. And then there were the discussions of where everything was going to happen.

Except it wasn't going to happen, because it already had done it had happened six months ago. The Doctor was right, they really should tell them.

And that was when the man in question came up; he unfortunately for her didn't look in the best of moods.

"Ah here you are" he said forcing a smile "Tea's ready"

"You alright?" Rose asked

"Oh yeah brilliant" the Doctor said sarcastically "I'm just great Rose, fantastic even. I now have ten thousand women fussing over me, just great that is" the Doctor said and the carried on "I don't do domestic Rose I just don't" the Doctor said. "I never have"

"If you don't do domestic then why the hell did you marry me in the first place?" Rose shouted. She looked at him and saw his face soften slightly from the annoyed look that he had a moment before.

"Rose…" he said trying to reach for her but she'd turned around and ran away into the distance.

_**TBC…**_

_**Preview of chapter four: **_

_That was when he'd known he'd loved her, the day that she'd done that. And he'd almost told her, he came so close. _

_But he didn't he just couldn't tell her. Because he was a time lord, the last of the time lords, and he had to live on alone, live through the curse of the time lords. _

**AN: ****Oh I had to leave it there. **

**Will they make up? Or is it the end?**

**Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**Sorry it took so long to update- but I'm in Scotland once again so it's**** been more difficult to update quickly. **

**Hope you're liking this**** let me know what you think with a review (hint) **

**Thanks **

**Beres. **


	4. A Series of Flashbacks

_Previously _

"_Oh yeah brilliant" the Doctor said sarcastically "I'm just great Rose, fantastic even. I now have ten thousand women fussing over me, just great that is" the Doctor said and the carried on "I don't do domestic Rose I just don't" the Doctor said. "I never have" _

"_If you don't do domestic then why the hell did you marry me in the first place?" Rose shouted. She looked at him and saw his face soften slightly from the annoyed look that he had a moment before._

"_Rose…" he said trying to reach for her but she'd turned around and ran away into the distance. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jackie Tyler was sitting enjoying the peace and quiet for a little bit, whilst her Lynn took the twins out for a bit before they went to bed.   
She couldn't quite believe that they were getting married; she knew that Rose loved the Doctor. It was obvious, but she never thought that this would happen. She could remember when they'd gone to a New Years party just after he'd regenerated, Rose, Mickey and herself had gone to a party that one of her friends were holding…. 

**7:00pm**

"_Seriously though if you want to come you can" Rose said letting the Doctor place her coat over her shoulders. "I know you weren't invited but…" _

"_Rose come on we're gonna be late" Jackie said from the door where she and Mickey stood waiting for Rose to come and join them.  
"Yeah in a minute Mum" Rose said ignoring her mother completely, instead she was looking at the Doctor "You can come if you want really"_

"_Rose I'm fine" the Doctor said for what seemed the thousandth time in the last fifteen minutes. "Go and enjoy yourself"  
"But…" _

"_Go on, go see your friends, have a few drinks and have a good time. Stop worrying about me; I'll have plenty to do with fixing this radio of your mothers" _

"_Are you sure?" Rose asked _

"_Yes go on" the Doctor said giving her a gentle push toward the door, where she finally joined her mother and Mickey._

"_See you later" Rose said smiling at him before closing the door and letting herself be lead to the house they were going to, a mere five minutes away.  
_

_**9:00 pm**__   
_

"_So anyway here I am, and the next thing I know there's this big space ship overhead" Keisha exclaimed "I mean seriously first it was that alien hoax and those green things, which if you ask me are all students. Then next it's a giant spaceship over London. I'm surprised you didn't see it Shareen" Keisha said sipping her drink. _

"_Yeah well I was throwing up for half the day. I didn't exactly pay much attention to the sky or what was going on outside" Shareen said _

"_No you were paying much more attention to the toilet" _

"_You were throwing up?" Rose asked "Why did__ go out and…"_

"_Get pissed yeah well…" _

"_She has a new boyfriend" _

"_Oh that explains everything" Rose said laughing _

"_**L is for the way you look at me"… **_

"_Oh I love this song" __Shareen exclaimed getting up and avoiding the questions that were bound to come from the giggling girls._

"_Come on Rose, go get Mickey and dance" Keisha said getting up._

"_Oh he's busy it's alright" Rose said and Keisha nodded before running off to find her own boyfriend. _

_**11:**__**50**_

_Jackie was sitting down at the table in the garden, drinking yet another Vodka and coke, she'd lost count of how many she'd had now. Rose was sitting next to her watching as the others danced until the count down came. She looked at Rose and saw that she was deep in thought. She'd quite often find her like this when she was younger, especially if t__here was a new boy she fancied. Except Jackie thought, this was more than just a school girl crush. She could tell from the way she looked at him. And even if she was wrong, she still knew that he meant a lot to Rose. _

"_Oh Rose" Jackie said a little plan of hers coming to mind._

"_What… yeah?" _

"_I've left my coat at home" Jackie said "Could you go back and get it?" _

"_Mum it's ten to midnight; I'll never be back in time for New Year" _

"_Well text me… look if I'm g__onna go and see the fireworks on the embankment, then I'm gonna need my coat aren't I? So can you please go and get it" _

"_Alright fine" Rose said getting up and hugging her mother. "I'll get your coat" _

"_Thanks love" Jackie said smiling at her as she walked back up to the flat ten minutes away._

_Rose walked back up to the flat, looking up at the stars as she did so. It was a perfectly clear night, which was good because that way you'd be able to see the fireworks. __She went up the stairs and passed what seemed to be a very loud party and down to her flat. _

_This time last year __she'd been a shop assistant, at Henriks. And just like Keisha and Shareen were doing now, and was probably quite drunk. She wasn't travelling around the universe with a man that lived in a blue box._

_She walked into the flat and saw the Doctor looking up at the fireworks from their balcony; she walked over to him quietly and joined him._

"_2006, its weird how fast time flies" Rose said _

"_Doesn't it just" the Doctor said not jumping or flinching. As if he'd known she was there. She looked up at him he was wearing his new pinstripe suit, and she was soon coming to like it very much. Just like she was getting to know and like him again. _

"_Happy new year" He said all of a sudden. "I know this Christmas wasn't exactly… simple… but well I'm still me Rose. I still…" he said but changed his mind with what he was going to say, and just hoped that she wouldn't pick up on anything. _

"_Yeah, I know. I quite like this new you anyway" Rose said smiling at him and looking up at him "Happy new year"_

_The Doctor looked back at her; he looked carefully at her features whilst she looked up at the fireworks. She was content just staying here next to him having unconsciously taken his hand. H__e realised that she'd accepted him for who he was now. And that was when he'd known he'd loved her, the day that she'd done that. And he'd almost told her, he came so close to telling her. _

_But he didn't he just couldn't tell her. Because he was a time lord, the last of the time lords, and he had to live on alone, live through the curse of the time lords. _

_Jackie who had followed Rose back up to the flat unseen by Rose smiled to herself, and placed her coat carefully where it would have been. If she hadn't have taken it in the first place._

A small bang from the front door and foot steps brought her out of her thoughts. And when she looked up she saw the Doctor come in. He didn't look as if he was in the best of moods at the minute.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Have you seen Rose?"

"No she's not come back since you went…" Jackie said but the Doctor interrupted her.  
"Right ok thanks; just tell her I'm looking for her" the Doctor said and before she could question him anymore he'd gone out of the front door and what looked to be towards the TARDIS.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was never easy falling in love who ever the first couple were, whether it was Adam and Eve is up to you to decide on what you believe. If it was Adam and Eve then they'd have had fights and arguments just like the rest of us. It was part of being human to have a fight, and fall out. And then hopefully make up by the end of the evening. Except Rose Tyler hadn't married a human, she'd married a nine hundred year old alien who travels round the universe in a blue box.

Some people would thing she were mad for marrying an alien, either because they had some form of prejudice against other life forms or because they just couldn't believe it were true that aliens were real. And she could see where they were coming from, before she'd met the Doctor she'd never of believed those things were true. Before she met the Doctor she was just a shop girl, just girl who didn't quite know what she wanted to do with her life. She could have left school gone and done some A-levels like many of her friends but instead she wound up getting a job in a shop.

And then she met the Doctor, he just waltzed into her life and showed her the universe making her forget what had happened with Jimmy Stones. Making her see people differently, making her see the whole world differently. And she was so glad that she did, because if she hadn't then she'd still be stuck in a dead end job.

Instead of being stuck in a dead end job she met the Doctor, this man with a northern accent who took her to the very end of the earth to when everything was just starting. That was the kind of life she never believed possible, yet then on that day she met him she found out so many things were possible. And that was the end of her life on earth, of her life as a shop assistant and not getting very far in life with it.

And he took her all around the universe, planets, stars, cities, towns. She saw people and creatures beyond her imagination. And they grew closer and closer as time went on. And she grew to love him, and just as she'd realised it he changed. She changed his entire self. His entire existence was so different from how it used to be. But she managed to get through that, and she accepted him again. She fell in love with him again.

She knew she'd been wrong to shout at him like that it had been her over reacting. Thinking about it now she probably should have been more sympathetic towards him.

He'd always found this kind of thing difficult even in this form, she didn't quite know why he hated this kind of thing so much but he did. Whenever they had gone back to London to visit Jackie, he'd always stay on the TARDIS once things had gotten too much for him.

She decided then that it was time for her to go and find him. She didn't know where he would have gone, but she'd suspected that he'd have gone back to the TARDIS. She at first went back to the flat, and found her mother there sitting quietly thinking to herself.

"Rose" Jackie said getting up and looking at her. She must have known something was wrong because she got up and came over to her.

"Are you alright love?"  
"Yeah Mum I'm fine, listen have you seen the Doctor?"

"He came in a few hours ago looking for you, he looked… well upset about something. Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah… or it will be. I just need to find him that's all. Do you know where he went?"

"I saw him go towards the TARDIS"

"Ok thanks Mum" Rose replied.

"Rose?" Jackie said before she could go out the front door.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming back for tea?"

"Yeah we will" Rose said smiling before grabbing her coat and making her way towards the TARDIS.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She walked into the TARDIS and felt the TARDIS hum under her fingers. Making her feel a little bit dryer from the rain outside that had soaked her clothes.

"Is he in here?" Rose asked she knew perfectly well that the TARDIS would hear her. Often she felt stupid and told herself she was talking to a machine, but all thoughts of that would quickly go away when she'd hear the TARDIS beep an affirmative.

Which it had just done, and she saw the monitor flicker on and found that the Doctor was lying on the sofa in the library. He was dozing by the looks of it next to the fire, its flames blazing quietly in the gothic features of the fireplace.  
"Thanks girl" Rose said and the monitor switched off before making her way to the library.

She walked into the library and found him just as he'd been on the monitor; he always seemed to have a tendency to stay still for significant amount of time.

She crept in and walked quietly up to him before placing a hand on his shoulder, he jumped the moment her hand touched his shoulder.  
"Easy, it's only me" Rose said before being brought into a hug.  
"Where have you been?" he asked having no intention of moving just yet.

"Just been walking around"

"I'm sorry I lost my temper" he said "I just find domestic things a little hard sometimes. I don't at any minute regret marrying you it's just…"

"It's alright" Rose said placing a finger on his lips. "I know, I'm sorry I ran off"

"Ok" he said nodding reaching up and placing a kiss to her lips. "I love you"  
"I know I love you too" she said reaching up and placing another kiss to his lips.

They had found themselves a few minutes later cuddled up together on the sofa, both too content to move, just having random conversations or sitting in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

"There was this time when you came and hugged me. I mean you'd hugged me lots of time before hand but there was something about you, something in the way you looked at me and it was… different. I know how sad you felt then and you always had a lonely look in your eye but this time that look had gone. And you looked happy" Rose said cuddling up to him feeling the familiar double heart beat.

"I don't remember that" he replied kissing his forehead, having listened to Rose about his former self.

"No?"   
"Nope don't remember that at all"

"Oh well doesn't matter" Rose said "But you see the funny thing is… I had a dream well sort of and I saw you in the form you are in now and you had a look about you, the same look you used to wear when I first met you. As if everything happy in your life had gone, and it scared me slightly Doctor it made me think." She said burying her head in his chest a little bit more.

"What did it make you think about?" the Doctor replied noticing her grip had tightened on him. She didn't speak for a while and it wasn't until he heard the sniff coming from her direction that he realised there was something wrong.

"Rose?" he said shifting himself and her into a sitting position "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I'm not like you Doctor" Rose replied after a minute "I age and die and one day I'm gonna leave you forever. I don't want to put you through the pain of it all"

"Oh Rose" the Doctor said lifting her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "One day something will happen whether it be of old age or of an accident and you will die. I won't lie because that would be wrong to do otherwise. But that isn't going to happen yet, so lets make the most of the time we have left" the Doctor said kissing her head. "What ever happens to us Rose, I will always love you that will never change"

She looked up at him and she saw the pain of talking about this reflected on his face like she knew it would be on her own.

"I'm not gonna lose you Rose, not now so don't worry" the Doctor said wiping a stray tear off that was still on her cheek.

"No?" Rose asked "But the dream…"

"No" the Doctor replied placing a kiss on her lips.

"But the dream…" Rose started but the Doctor placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "It wasn't…"

"It was just a dream Rose; it doesn't mean that anything is going to happen to you" the Doctor replied. "And even if it did I'd sort it. I promise"

"Ok" Rose said reaching up and kissing him gently resisting the urge to tell him that she knew it wasn't a dream, she wanted to tell him everything, except she didn't want to worry him and ruin the moment. "I love you"

"I love you too" the Doctor replied kissing her back just as gently. "Now how about you go and get a shower, you're still in those wet clothes and then we'll watch a film or something"

"Okay" Rose replied getting up and going out the room towards the showers, placing another kiss to his lips before she did so. "Oh I told Mum we'd be back for tea" she whispered in his ear and laughed when she heard the annoyed groan from his mouth.

"And just for that, you're sitting next to the twins"

**AN: There you go another chapter done. ****You didn't really think they'd split up did you?  
Sorry if it takes a while to update, but I have just started college so I don't quite know what the work load is going to be like. So I'm apologising now if it takes a while.**

**Hope you like it. **

**As always please leave a review. (You'll get a cookie) **

_Coming soon:_

"_There are stories, stories of wanderers that travelled through the stars. Myths, legends, fantasies even__. Something that people don't necessarily believe, but there are people that do. They form groups, and worship these travellers… or one traveller in particular" _

"_What did these travellers do, how did they get around?" _

"_They went around in a blue box" _


	5. Camping

"

Jackie Tyler watched as her daughter and her soon to be husband danced together to the music. They'd been invited to a party that same evening and once they'd finally gotten the twins to bed they'd all set off (with the exception of Lynn) to the pub down the road. It was only a last minute thing they hadn't realised it was on, but Jackie had been encouraged to go with the intention that it would take her mind off what had been happening over the last few days.   
She smiled to herself as Rose kept dropping sweet little kisses to the Doctors lips sometimes throwing him off completely. She remembered when she and Pete were like that at Roses age, of course the Doctor wasn't the same age as Rose but what did age matter? And alright maybe she didn't like the idea of Rose going off and almost getting herself killed every day. But so long as she was happy she'd accept it, because at the end of the day she hadn't seen Rose happier.

"_Tears of rain run down my window Payne, I'm on my own again good evening sorrow. Sit and dream of how things might have been but as I close my eyes I get the strangest feeling"_

She'd always known that they hadn't meant to come back a year later but she couldn't help but think sometimes if it had been on purpose. Of course she rarely had these doubts and they got fewer and few as time went by. __

"Knock knock who's there?, could this be love that's calling. The door is always open wide.  
Knock knock who's there? Now as the night is falling take off your coat and come inside."  
"Climb the stairs and then I say a prayer for someone who can share my situation.  
But instead as I lay down my head, I have to leave it all to my imagination."

Then Rose would come back, and the Doctor had entered their lives all of a sudden. And although Jackie didn't like Rose going off with someone that she'd never met. And she certainly didn't like the idea of Rose being killed at any moment. _  
_

"_Knock knock who's there, could this be love that's calling. The door is always open wide.  
__   
_They'd fallen for each other; Jackie knew that always had done especially when she saw them on the balcony at Christmas.  
That was when she really realised that her daughter had fallen for a nine hundred year old alien.  
Ah well… life was never perfect unless you were in a Utopia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Camping! Oh no, no, no, no camping Rose is for people with kids, and a house with doors and carpets. Not a newly wedded couple who live in a blue box" the Doctor said from under the console. Rose had just come back from her mothers (after an hour of fussing about their second wedding!) with news of how they were invited to go camping in Scotland with the rest of the family the next day.

"Oh come on Doctor, it's only two nights" Rose said getting under the console with him and doing her puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Rose…"   
"Please" she said batting her eye lids  
"But we'll have to share a tent with your mother, and she snores!" the Doctor protested.  
"My mothers snoring is no worse than yours and we'll have our own tent" Rose said deciding now would be a good time to play a smouldering temptress and began to kiss his neck to get what she wanted. "We'll all be alone in a dark tent" she said kissing his neck whilst her hand wandered else where.  
"Rose really… "  
"With just each other to use as warmth if it's cold at night" she whispered in his ear her hand reaching his waist and slipping into the top of his trousers.  
"Stop it, Rose…"   
"Stop what"

"What ever it is exactly that you're doing" he replied as he hand went a little further north than he'd have liked if she expected any rationality from him.  
"So what do you say to camp?"  
"Maybe" he said trying to gain control of himself.  
"Was that a yes?"   
"Oh bloody hell woman!" he said making her laugh before he pulled her into a kiss… 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lynn had gotten insurance on their other car for the Doctor to drive up to Scotland. It had taken quite a lot of persuasion but Rose had finally managed to get him to agree to drive it. And now they were lost. They'd managed to get from London to Newcastle without much problem but now they were nearing the border of England there was a little bit more traffic. The Doctor had decided to take a little detour and they were somewhere in the middle of the country side, with no civilisation to be seen what so ever.  
"Lord of Time you said, no need for a map at all you said. I know the way off by heart you said…." Rose moaned crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.  
"I say a lot of things"

"Yeah you do… so do I and I knew we should have brought a map!"  
"What is it with women and maps"  
"What is it with men and not having maps or wanting to ask directions"  
"I managed in Paris"  
"You got lost on the Metro if I remember correctly… or at least from what you told me"  
"Yes after you sent me out to get some Croissants"  
"Oh so it's my fault you can't find your way round"  
"Nope it's your fault you wanted…"  
"Turn there!" Rose shouted at the top of her voice after seeing a sign post to something.  
"Why?"  
"I need to Loo" she said making the Doctor laugh as he turned the car into the small lay by with what looked like some toilets.  
"You alright?" he asked looking at her more closely now he didn't have to concentrate on not crashing the car.  
"Yeah I'm fine… need the Loo considering someone didn't stop at the services last"   
"Naww you love me really" the Doctor said laughing slightly as she slapped him gently on the arm before placing a kiss to his lips.  
"Don't I just" Rose said getting out the car and looking at the clear blue sky above them before closing the door to the car and making her way to the toilets.

He smiled to himself watching her go off into the toilets that looked more like an outhouse than anything else. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing here; this last six months had been one of the best of his life. Partly because he was happy, but the other was because he felt that he wasn't alone any more.

Yes he would have to watch her age, and get frailer as the years went by. And he knew that it would be painful for him when she finally did die which hopefully would be in her old age rather than youth. And he knew that when it did happen it would be painful for him, but he hoped that he'd get through that. And if they were to every have children then he'd have them to look after, they'd look after him until he finally went and he saw Rose again.

But that was all part of life, he realised that in Paris when he found out she loved him. He realised that death was part of life and if you didn't accept the fact that you will die one day then you could never really live properly. The car door opening and closing and the brush of two familiar lips to his hand brought him out of his thoughts.  
"Hello" she said grinning at him "I managed to ask directions to the motor way from this woman in there. She wrote it down encase I forgot"  
"Great" he said smiling at her before starting up the car and driving off in the direction they were meant to be in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Of course by the time they'd managed to get their self to the camp site it was nearly dark, partly because it was nearing 9 o'clock and so another hour and the sun would be setting. So once the Doctor had managed to get out all of the camping things out the car he started to put up the tent, he insisted that Rose go and spend time with her relatives whilst he did so. She protested at first but she gave in after a few minutes when the Doctor reassured her nothing was going to go wrong with it.  
How wrong he was.  
First he couldn't find the instructions, so he spent the first fifteen minutes trying to find the instructions that appeared to be absolutely no where.  
He had to improvise and work out which poles went where, which as many tents proved to be, a lot harder than anticipated.

Then one of the poles went missing and he realised it had rolled down hill and into what looked like a boating lake. Which fortunately for him wasn't as deep as it looked and he found it easily, however a loud noise sounded from inside the forest opposite the lake making him jump and he fell head first into it. Leaving him wet and cold much to Rose's amusement, in fact all she could do was laugh as he trooped back up the tent soaking wet.  
Once Rose's relatives helped them get the tent up which he was pleased to say was within five minutes of dark. So when it came to sitting round the little barbeque that was being used for heat as a summer wind blew through the skies, the Doctor found that he was very relieved and tired at the same time. Laughter rang out over the small fire waking the Doctor a little from his position against Rose's knees.

"You know" Lynn said placing a barbequed Banana in the Doctors hand. "I remember doing this holiday when Rose was nine and…"  
"We really don't have to hear this story again" Rose protested knowing exactly where this was going.  
"Oh no go on…" Jackie said

"Everyone knows it Mum!" Rose exclaimed  
"I don't" the Doctor said looking up at her "What did Rose do when she was nine?"  
"Well we all used to come up here every single summer… or every year anyway until Rose was about twelve. But one year we were putting up the tents and Rose was dancing round the barbeque we'd set up in her own little room. Then she met this boy… what was his name again?"  
"Robert" Jackie said already laughing  
"Mum!" Rose said hiding her head in her hands before the story went on.   
"That's it" Lynn said smiling "Well this boy Robert came over, so she and him went off for a few hours to collect some rocks by the lake. Then over the next week we couldn't go anywhere with one with out the other"  
"Completely inseparable" Jackie added and carried on the rest of story for her "Then on the last day we were about to go back home when Robert came up with a daisy chain necklace for her. And announced that he loved her, and Rose was so gutted that she had to leave him she cried for the next week"

"And Mum…" Lynn started but cut off before gaining the nerve as her husband took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "She'd tell her stories as she sat round here with us all and that was one of them making us all laugh especially Rose when she was older"  
"Well we'll have to tell them again" Jackie said "Tell all of her little stories sitting round the camp fire…"  
"Except we can't" Rose said looking straight at her mother "We're all sitting here like nothing has happened… it was her funeral a mere three days ago yet here we are all sitting round a camp fire chatting about something that's in the past"  
"It was just a idea Rose. We could tell them…"  
"No we can't, don't you see Mum… she's dead. And she's not coming back and we're never going to hear them again!" Rose said getting up and running into her and the Doctors tent letting go of some of the grief she still had locked up inside her as she laid down on the single air bed at the side of the tent.  
"I think she just cracked" Lynn said after a minute.

"Maybe I should go talk to her" Jackie said getting up off her chair.

"No I'll go" the Doctor said getting up off the ground.  
"Thanks Doctor" Jackie said looking at him and smiling slightly as he went into the near by tent.  
He looked in the sleeping compartment of the tent suddenly feeling the closeness of the tent making it seem stuffy and cramped. Of course he didn't care about that just at this moment; it was the blonde currently sobbing into her pillow that he was worried about. He knelt down next to her on the ground where he had yet to put the other airbed after swearing to Jackie that they'd have separate rooms. "Rose?" he said gently trying to coax her over to him so he could hug her. "Rose?" he said again stroking her hair gently hoping it would give her some comfort.  
"I'm sorry Doctor" she said after a few minutes moving over to him and hugging his stomach tightly  
"It's alright sweetheart you don't have to apologise" he said hugging her "You can cry as much as you like"  
They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, and although Rose's tears had subsided after a while he found she was still clinging to him. It was only when he heard her breathing heavier that he realised she'd fallen asleep. And it was then that he moved over to the get his own sleeping things from the other side of the tent.  
"Rose ok Doctor?" Jackie's voice came through the silent tent.  
"Yeah she's asleep. I think her emotions just got the better of her then. She hasn't really let them lose all that much" The Doctor replied getting the airbed pump out of the bag.  
"Well the others have gone off for a walk and well I think I'm gonna hit the sack" Jackie said smiling at him.   
"Alright" the Doctor replied smiling back at her.  
"Night Doctor" Jackie said exiting the tent before wandering off into hers.  
The Doctor smiled to himself thinking that was one of the only conversations he'd managed to have with Jackie Tyler. _Rose would be proud if she were awake _he thought to himself as he started to pump up the bed.  
He soon found himself making his bed and lying down next to Rose before falling asleep himself next to her. 

Rose awoke to the feeling of movement next to her, her eyes felt sticky and her face clammy from all the crying earlier. She guessed it was hours after she'd fallen asleep because the Doctor was lying on his own airbed. Well actually he was moving around a lot as if he was having a bad dream.  
"No…" she heard him say quietly before turning onto his side again.  
"Doctor" she said softly rubbing his arm feeling him attempting to move over again. "Doctor?" she said again and felt his hand find hers pulling her into a hug.  
"You ok?" she whispered hugging him tightly  
"Yeah just a bad dream" he replied his voice slightly deeper than what it normally was.  
"What about?"  
"I… well I lost you" he said hesitating slightly and gripping onto her.

She looked at him and knew that he wanted to see that she was safe. Wanted to feel that she was really with him and this wasn't just a dream. So she did what she knew she could. She kissed him, making her way over his cheek and onto his neck.  
She smiled to herself when she heard the soft groan coming from him and the stirring response beneath her.  
"I'm not going anywhere" she said in his ear as she began to undo his pyjama top, continuing her reassurance as she did so…. 

**AN: As with this story I apologise for the time taken to update. **

**Let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism gladly received or I'll never learn. **

**I'll update next when I can but things are getting busy at the moment.   
Hope you like it. **

**Beres **


	6. Windows, Fork and Feet

Rose awoke listening to the gentle rhythm of the Doctors hearts beats. She found that they'd stayed virtually in the same position all night once they'd finally fallen asleep after their midnight activities.  
She was surprisingly warm and comfortable on the little air bed that they'd slept on. She normally found that when she'd gone camping she'd wake up cold and uncomfortable. 

Of course she did have her husbands (or husband to be according to her mother) body lying next to her shielding her from the early morning cold. She'd woken up quite happily like this everyday for the last six months. She hadn't even imagined marrying the Doctor, not so soon anyway especially after his protestations on doing domestic. Yet somehow she thought he'd mellowed slightly in that respect and had let himself be loved in the way he should be. She knew he sometimes found it hard and their argument the other day was proof of that. 

She looked at him smiling at him, knowing that it was normally him that woke up before her. However she thought she'd managed to tire him somewhat, especially after that nightmare he'd had. She knew that he has nightmares quite frequently, yet apparently he didn't have them as often now. She thought it might be because he'd learnt to accept what had happened with what happened to his planet.

Of course it'd still upset him, and that wouldn't ever change however he still hadn't ever come for comfort to her about it. _"Oh well" _she thought to herself knowing that he would do just that one day she just didn't know when that would be. Of course she wouldn't though, how can anyone see the future? That was one thing she still couldn't understand especially after she'd seen her Gran in the toilet the day she'd died. And then she'd seen the Doctor a few days afterwards, standing in what looked like a forest or near one anyway. And what looked like completely unsure of what to do. She hadn't ever seen him like that before, not really anyway. But then she hadn't really seen him, not properly anyway. He had always kept his feelings to himself, especially in his last form.

She looked at his peaceful face smiling at him. His eyes flickered slightly and he turned in his sleep, burrowing his face deeper into the warmth of the pillow. It wasn't often she got to see him so peaceful like this. Normally he was bounding round the console at full speed as they soared through Time and Space.

A hand flew onto her making her jump slightly as the Doctors hand found her own and held it tightly. As if her were making sure that she was definitely here, and the dream what ever it was, wasn't true what so ever.  
She looked at him and saw large chocolate orbs looking at her blinking in the light as his dreams from night drifted away. 

"Good Morning" Rose said kissing him softly. 

"Very" he replied looking down at her and kissing her head.

"Doctor?"

"Yes"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well..." the Doctor said smiling cheekily "I thought we could go up a mountain" Roses response was lost as she threw her pillow at him and he roared with laughter. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the blooming heck do you mean you can't find the milk!" Jackie shouted into the phone as she sat in the car. They'd decided to go and have a family day out, minus the Doctor and Rose who she had last seen throwing pillows at each other in their tent, probably just early morning silliness or something that the Doctor had decided to do without Roses permission or the other way round. She remembered there was something about hills, and walking boots mentioned as more pillows came over their heads in shouts of laughter. And then something about a picnic had been mentioned which later she had packed for them still not knowing what exactly where they were going.

"Well like I say it's not in the fridge" Howard replied on the other end of the phone.

"It's Milk Howard… it's not that difficult to find" Jackie said rolling her eyes listening to her on/off boyfriend on the other end of the phone.

"You said that it was between the Yoghurt and Cheese…"

"No I said it was on the shelf opposite the Yoghurt and Cheese in the middle of the door" Jackie replied laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah…" Howard's reply came. "So it is" 

"Good now… the reception…"

"What?! I can't hear you!" Howard shouted down the phone.

"I said the reception…." Jackie cut off still laughing at the supposedly missing Milk incident. She turned to Lynn who smiled at her knowing just what she was about to say. 

"Men eh?" Lynn said before Jackie could say anything else sending the sisters into fits of laughter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A large hall covered in paintings of some sort of religious icons however they were different to the ones that you saw in churches. These were drawings of people and some strange symbol that probably only made sense to the people who had drawn them thousands of years before. Bright colours contrasting in the light of the dark making the whole room looks bigger than it actually was. A couple of soft furnishings lay across the floor in various different places, seating arrangements having being made for elder residents of the Scottish stately home. 

Large windows positioned three quarter of the way up the wall, a golden frame spiralling round and round as it went up and up right the way to the ceiling.  
Massive wooden beams ran across holding up the ceiling, so old they'd been there for centuries before. 

A fire sat crackling beneath a chimney; smokes swirled up and up as it went up the blackened shoot entering the perfect summer's day sky as an eagle flew across it.  
Its golden feathers shining in the sunlight as it soared through the clear sky, looking for its prey in the mountains below. A man in a brown suit was walking up and up the mountain shouting back to the blonde haired not overly all enthusiastic about trekking up this mountain.

"Come on Rose, we're nearly there!" he shouted to her.

"Nearly there my arse!" came the response from the woman carrying what looked like some sort of heavy rucksack.

"Oh there's no need to be like that. Look at the view" he said stopping still for a minute looking round at where they were.

"The next time you decide it'd be nice to have a walk up the hill, we're taking the TARDIS!!" Rose exclaimed looking straight at him certainly not in the best of moods as she sat down on the grass.

"And what are you doing?" the Doctor asked slightly amused by his wife's sudden decision to sit down.

"I'm having a picnic" she replied getting the stuff out of the rucksack. "We have Sandwiches, oh cakes! I really love my mother right at this very moment"

"Oh no Missy. We've got to get to the top yet" the Doctor replied picking up the Sandwich she had just gotten out and placing it carefully back in the bag.

"I can't physically go any further" she said lying down on the blanket looking up at the sky. 

"Well there's a big fat lie; we've been all over the place walked across beaches and landscapes all over the universe. Steep hills, cobbled pathways, streets filled of green hairy monsters, we even had to wade through water once because that Cleoratrops was after us. Mind you they have nice eyes, very blue, big and blue eyes. They watch your every move can be quite intimidating really if you get on the wrong side of it……." 

"Banana?" Rose asked looking at him holding one up laughing as his eyes lit up the moment he saw it, it didn't take a moments hesitation for him to sit down beside her tucking into their lunch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Rose!" Jackie cheered smiling as she saw her daughter walking up towards the small café they were currently occupying. 

"Hello Mum" Rose said grinning at her sitting down on one of the spare chairs vacant round the side of the table.

"Did you manage to get up that mountain then" Jackie asked looking at her daughters red complexion obvious from the hot weather and climb she'd just done. The Doctor however looked exactly the same, which was surprising considering he was dressed in his usual brown suit. Jackie couldn't imagine going up a mountain in a long shirt and tie, she found shirts to be stuffy enough in the winter let alone the in the hot summer months. To be entirely honest she wasn't quite sure how he managed that one.

"Well we got near to the Summit" the Doctor replied taking a drink from the cup offered to him by Lynn. "Thanks"

"Summit?" Jackie questioned looking slightly confused.

"Summit yes… oh never mind" The Doctor said laughing slightly "We got a long way up put it that way"

"Well until someone found the Bananas" Rose said grinning at her "Then it was blathering all the way back about how he likes certain…" 

"Rose Marion Tyler they do not need to know that" the Doctor interrupted quickly not wanting their conversation of underwear to come up again in front of her mother. He'd probably wind up wearing his tea rather than drinking it, and then he'd have massive burns in himself and he really didn't think it'd be a good idea to have Rose playing nurse maid whilst her mother was around despite what they might have gotten up to in the middle of the night.

"Know what?" Jackie asked looking at the two of them a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh just how he…"

"I nothing!" the Doctor exclaimed loudly putting his tea on top of someone's fork sending it flying into his foot. "Ow!"

"Well that was a bit daft wasn't it!" Jackie said laughing slightly. "I mean it's a fork not that harmful unless you throw it at sixty miles an hour"

"Mum!" Rose said getting up off her seat helping the stunned Doctor out his seat to try and get this particular sharp fork out of his foot. "He can do strange things" 

"Yes and I think this is one of the many strange things he's done… I mean I know he's an alien an' all but really forks in your feet is probably…."

"He's an alien!?" Lynn shouted looking at Jackie slightly shocked at Jackie's sudden confirmation of true events yet was slightly amused thinking that this wasn't true until she looked at the face Rose was currently giving her mother. "Oh my God…"

"Shhhh Lynn!" Jackie retorted "The Twin's hear you"

"The twins… Jackie you've just told me that apparently my niece is marrying an alien" 

"Right Lynn look I'll explain later but right now I think his injured foot is slightly more important than having to discuss this" Rose said looking in her Aunts eye and cursing to herself at her Mothers lack of intelligence.

"See you in a minute then!" Jackie called after them, biting her lip as she looked back at her sister who obviously now wanted answers. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh hold still will you, I'll never get this thing out if you keep moving your foot every time I get within two centimetres of it" Rose said looking at the Doctor who was completely unaware of her talking right at this very moment as he was talking in his usual banter, and so because of that disregarding whatever it is she was trying to do.

"I am never ever taking a cup of Tea from your Mum again! It's destined to end in disaster that is. Never before have I seen such a cup of tea that can hurt your foot like that. I mean seriously I don't think the fork was even going that fast it just happened to go straight through my shoe and into my foot. Which I can tell you right now bloody well hurts.…"

"Doctor shut up" Rose said laughing at his banter as she edged her hand nearer the fork again. "I would say let's go to hospital but considering you have two hearts and blood that can change the entire of Earths history I don't think it's such a good idea"

"No probably isn't if you don't want me locked away and tested for the rest of my life" he replied looking away out the car window where he was perched on the back seat with his leg hoisted up on the seat with a few bags and books that Rose had managed to find in the boot in a attempt to get a better look at where the fork was. 

"What's up with you?" Rose asked looking up at him positive that she caught a slight change of attitude to what he'd been like before.

"Nothing" he replied quickly not looking at her instead keeping his eyes straight on the horizon of the sky. 

Rose looked at him knowing he was lying straight away by the look on his face, he was obviously still sulking about his foot and Rose had to try and not laugh looking at him sulking like a nine year old boy.  
"Poor baby" Rose said abandoning his foot for a minute and sliding over to his head kissing him gently.

"I am not a baby" he said looking at her laughing and looking slightly happier now she wasn't concentrating on his foot so much. 

"'Course your not" Rose said smirking slightly kissing him again proving a useful distraction to reach her hand down to his foot. "You're my baby"

"Oh am I now?" he said raising his eyebrow at he, completely unaware that her hand was currently holding the fork gently.

"Well okay… you're my Time Lord" Rose replied at him grinning.

"And since when was I your Time Lord exactly?" the Doctor asked looking back at her rubbing his nose against hers.

"The day you met me…." Rose said kissing him gently as she pulled the fork out his foot.

"OW!!!!!!!" along with several curses some of which Rose didn't even understand came from man below her.

Once she'd managed to the Doctor back out the car without him blathering too much about how she shouldn't distract him with kisses when his foot was much more important, they'd joined on the back of a smallish tour group and started looking round some of the rooms inside the house. The tour guide was in her usual role of talking non-stop making Rose snigger when she saw the Doctor bursting to say something at the same time but obviously didn't want to seem rude by interrupting. Instead he decided that interrupting by whispering in Roses ear was much more effective and earned him several clips round the ear from his wife.

She watched him as he went round looking at a window in the middle of the room, obviously looking at the drawings that weren't unusual in these sorts of places. She followed him slowly remembering their trip to France a mere six months ago, straight after they'd been married. They'd wound up having to pretend that Rose was pregnant the entire though because of a incident where Rose had stolen the Doctors waist coat and shoved it up her dress in order to get them a room for the next few nights.  
And she hadn't regretted it.  
She'd gotten them a four poster bed in a castle for however long, could do whatever they wanted which they certainly took their time doing, especially when the Doctor found that Roses corset got too much to resist for him…..

"So what do you think that one looks like then?" The Doctor asked quietly looking at one of the windows.

"Like a stain glass window you get in loads of places like this… now shhhh I'm listening to the tour guide" Rose replied with her back to him as the short haired suited woman with a clip board began to speak again.

"No Rose I think we're onto something here…" he said back to her ignoring her last comment completely. "What do you see when you look at this glass window?"

"It's a picture on a glass window Doctor… not uncommon in these…" 

"Rose!" the Doctor urged poking her shoulder attempting to get her attention. "since when did you decide not to pay attention when I said we were onto something"

"You didn't say we were onto something" Rose said turning round to face him "Did you?"

"Yes I did" he shook his head bringing her round the front of him to make it look like they were studying a plaque on the wall. "Now look up onto some of those pictures and tell me what you see" he said gently in her ear.

"I see a load of colours… and that's it just a load of colours" Rose replied closing her eyes against the feel of his heart beats, the steady rhythm now a familiar comfort to her as it had been before he'd even regenerated. "Doctor…." 

"Rose concentrate on the blue…" he whispered in his ear a few minutes later. "What does the blue look like?"

"A load of…." Rose trailed off listening to the tour guide in the same room. 

"There are stories, stories of wanderers that traveled through the stars. Myths, legends, fantasies even. Something that people don't necessarily believe, but there are people that do. They form groups, and worship these travelers… or one traveler in particular" the tour guide said smiling to herself as she walked round to one window. "This particular window has always been a favorite of the family here… they say that the flower in it represents more than just beauty but another power that's just as destructive"

"How do you mean destructive" a woman asked from somewhere in the middle of the crowd of tourists.

"Well beauty can make someone fall in love, drive someone mad… anything can happen with beauty"

"What did these travelers do, how did they get around?"

"They went around in a blue box… some of this people don't understand properly. I mean they are only stories told by someone from long ago" 

"Doctor…" Rose said quietly feeling slightly sacred that they'd wound up in a room full of pictures showing things from their life. "What's going on"

"I don't know…" he said looking round at the stain glass windows. "But something… isn't right I can tell you that"

"Well how often do you walk into a room with a picture of your ship on a window…."

"Well considering I'm nine hundred and three years old and this has never happened before I'm guessing the chances are pretty low"

"What do we do?"

"Well…." The Doctor said looking round at the windows and grinning at her finding the old spark of adventure with them once again. He took her hand and grinned at her as he walked quietly out the room letting the tour guide get on with her work.  
"We run!"

**AN: Right the next chapters next here, finally!  
I don't know when I last updated I can't remember.  
Sorry about that but like I say my life has been getting busier over the last couple of months. But I haven't forgotten, it's all still going to get finished.  
It's just going to take longer than I originally planned I'm afraid.   
Anyway hope you like it.  
Please review and let me know what you think, I have spent a lot of time on this chapter so it'd be nice to get some.  
Thanks,  
Beres.  
xxx**

Ps, I have no idea where the fork in the Doctors foot came from… that really is a random thing to do. 


	7. An Unexpected Event

Chapter Seven:

The night sky illuminated over the large house, Scottish sunsets had always been a favourite of Roses. She could remember sitting in the familiar campsite every year and just watch the sunsets lowering and hoping she'd get up in time to catch the sunrise the next morning. She always liked the way the colours would flow into each other and create unknown illuminations of the original colour. She always thought it was a unique thing to watch, there was never a Sunrise or Sunset that was the same. No matter what she did or where she went she would never see the same one twice.

She watched as the Doctor (who still happened to be complaining about his foot and the fork incident) scanned the area around the house. He sighed in frustration; they'd stayed behind hiding in a bush whilst the caretaker locked the house up for the night. Rose wasn't quite sure how they'd get back to where they were staying that night, and she had a funny feeling that her Aunt was a little more cautious since the sudden outburst from Jackie when they were having tea earlier.

"You know when you actually need to do something, and find out strange things. The one thing that isn't here turns out to be the most important." The Doctor grumbled as he looked up at the Stain Glass windows. A light inside was illuminating the pictures onto the ground, like a disco ball on the wall in the middle of a full blown party.

"You need the TARDIS don't you?" Rose asked laughing slightly; it really would have been a lot easier had the TARDIS been here with them. In fact the Doctor seemed to be growing much more infuriated by the fact that they couldn't do much. For starters they wouldn't be able to go back and see how the windows arrived in their destination in the first place.

"Well let's get the car and drive back..." Rose said looking at him already knowing what he was going to say, "There's no reason why we can't do that."

"Won't that Aunt of yours have something to say about that?" he said looking at her, "I've already heard her going on about how she doesn't agree with the wedding anymore and that she thinks you could do a lot better for yourself."

Rose looked at him; there was something more to this that was for sure. Maybe Jackie had quickly had a word with him whilst she was trying to calm Lynn down. It was just fortunate that Rose hadn't let the twins hear, if they had there'll have been murder to pay. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his middle, kissing his shoulder gently.  


"What is it?" she asked softly, feeling him relax a little bit beneath her arms.

"I'm just... maybe she's right." The Doctor replied looking at her. "I'm not human Rose..."

"I don't care." Rose said looking at him, "You're the man I fell in love with and that's all that matters to me. So Lynn has a little problem with accepting you as you are... it is not going to make me love you any less. And if you think for one split second I'm going to be leaving you... you've got another thing coming."

"I didn't mean it like that... I don't want rid of you..."

"I know you don't, just don't go getting any ideas about leaving me on Earth just because my Aunt thinks it's what I should do. It's my life; I'll live it the way I want. And what I want is a life with you..."

Rose trailed off, hearing a bang coming from inside the house. She looked at the Doctor and saw him slump on her.  
"Doctor?" she said shaking his body that had slumped against her limply. "Doctor what's wrong? What is it?" she was starting to panic. She lowered him to the ground, he was pale. So pale, a wound in his chest had appeared; blood spilling out of him at what she was sure was a speed far too fast for that of a human.  
"Doctor? Talk to me..." she said looking at him, cradling his head and kissing him softly. He gripped her hand obviously in pain.

"Rose..." 

"Shh I'm here... it's alright. Everything's going to be alright..." she said soothing him softly. She looked round for any sign of someone being around willing someone to come and help however looking round it seemed that everything and everyone had vanished completely. They were in what seemed to be a courtyard, not unlike the one they'd been in for the last six hours however it seemed to be getting longer by the second. Doors and walls started appearing all over the place but Rose couldn't care for that. All she could care for was the man beneath her, he'd been shot. By some unknown danger and now he was paying the consequences. Everything around their perfect little world was fading faster than anything else in the universe. 

"Rose..." he croaked, his voice betraying him more than anything else. He was obviously in a great deal of pain that was for sure. "I can't..."

"Don't be silly, you can Doctor. You have to..." Rose said softly, squeezing his hand unable to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall. "You're going to be fine 

you hear me..." she said looking at him. However something in his eyes and in her gut was telling her otherwise. There was something about the whole situation that didn't feel right.

"The baby..." he said softly. "Call him Theta..."

"Baby?" Rose asked looking at him. "Doctor there isn't a baby..." she trailed off thinking about it. Maybe there was, maybe that's why she'd been so addicted to Custard Creams for the last few days. But she couldn't possibly be pregnant, she'd know if she were pregnant wouldn't she? He must have been delusional from the gun shot.

"Sweetheart there isn't a baby..." she said softly holding him closer to her. 

"Rose..." he said looking at her willing her to understand what was going on, "I..." he trailed off looking at her. He looked at her and smiled softly his hand reaching up to her cheek and wiping the tears away.

"Don't leave me..."

"However much of a Cliché this is but I'd rather it were me..." he trailed off feeling the pain worsen and looked at her. Something told her this wasn't going to end happily for some reason. "Rose... I can't stop it. I'm going..."

"Don't talk like that..." she looked at him and kissed him passionately. "I... Doctor... I love you."

He smiled softly at her holding her hand, "Quite right too..." he broke off pausing in mid sentence for a minute. "And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler..." he didn't finish his sentence.

He was dead.

"No..." Rose whispered bringing his body closer to hers, she watched him closely waiting for the orange glow to surround him and bring the man she loved back from the dead.

Nothing happened. She must have been sitting there for at least half an hour watching him for any sign of life left. But there was nothing, no fleshy pink in the cheeks, no soft breathing as his chest rose and fell in a deep slumber. He was gone and wasn't coming back.

Rose held him close to her, tears came one after the other in what seemed like an waterfall, which wasn't surprising what so ever, anyone else would if it had happened to them.



A light appeared somewhere down the courtyard, footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer towards them. Rose held the Doctor closer to her as everything started shaking. She heard a loud bang much like the one that had killed The Doctor. Something wasn't right though. The Doctor didn't just die like that, he wasn't human. He didn't give up on life and die at the fire of the bullet. Rose didn't get to dwell much more on her thoughts before everything went black.

Chapter Eight Preview.  
_  
"What do you mean?" Rose asked looking at the tall man before her. His combat boots and long black hair tied neatly into a ponytail at the back of his hair reminded her slightly of Lara Croft just without the big bust and English accent.  
"I mean just one thing Rose, only one thing. There's a motto out here and I think it's very true for the times we're living in, because you see this aint the world you from Rose Marion Tyler of the Powel Estate. Out here it's rough, and you've gotta survive it." _

**AN: I'm back! Yay!  
College has finished or nearly will be by the time I've posted this chapter anyway. My course finishes very early this year, which means I can concentrate on finishing this and I am pleased to say I will be posting a lot more over the summer.  
So let me know what you think, oh this chapter made me cry when I was writing this, are any of you like that or am I just too sensitive to this sort of thing?  
Let me know what you think.  
Update again soon I promise.  
Beres  
xx**


	8. Thorn the Time Agent: Part one

The Doctor woke up with a start; he looked round and saw a worried looking face near to his own. And smiled softly looking down as he saw Rose asleep, however that smile soon turned into a small frown when he realised she was having a bad dream of some sort. 

She was thrashing around in the small bed beside her; she must have been having a bad dream like he had done the night before. He didn't know what she was dreaming about however something told him it wasn't the nicest of dreams from the way she was trashing around and every so often calling out "Doctor" as she did so.

He moved closer to her, and rubbed the small of her back gently, trying to coax her out of her sleep. "Rose?" he said quietly seeing her mumble something and cuddle into him. He held her close, knowing she was awake and realised she was silently crying into his chest.

"Shhh it's alright Sweetheart." He said softly, "What is it? What did you dream of?"

"You..."

"Well I'm flattered you fancy me so much you have to cry about it..." he joked and looked at her when he didn't hear her laugh. She usually did when he made jokes like that before. He held her closer and lay down on the air bed gently whilst he carried on holding her.

"Doctor something's going to happen... we can't go back to that house tomorrow we just can't."

"Why?" he asked looking at her. "What's going on?"

"Promise me you won't go anywhere near there again... Doctor you can't promise me you won't..."

"Rose, what's going on?" he asked. "It's just a dream, it won't come true."

"You don't know that." She answered looking at him straight in the eye. "You don't know that we'll be safe there."

"Alright I admit there are funny things going on in that house, but that doesn't mean..."

"Doctor you are not going back there." Rose said sitting up, "I won't let you."

"Since when did you decide things for me?" the Doctor asked looking at her, he could tell there was something up but things were getting heated between them. They were both obviously getting frustrated with it all.

"Since when were you too stubborn to listen to a word I said?" Rose retorted back at him. Rose looked at him, he'd silenced for a minute wondering why Rose was in such a bad mood after waking up.  


"That dream really must have been bad..." he said quietly, "Rose let me help..."

"No." She replied quickly, "We're going home tomorrow."

"I know we are..."

He looked at Rose as she picked up some clothes off the floor getting into them quickly. She knew she should be glad that the Doctor was alive and well but in all honesty she couldn't get it out of her mind that he might not be if they were to go back there. She looked at him; his hair was standing up in all directions like it usually was when he'd just gotten out of bed. A worried expression was spread over his face as he looked at her; she saw him get up and felt his arms go round her middle resting on her stomach gently. She closed her eyes at the tears that were welling up in her eyes at the thought of a child. They'd only been married six months; she couldn't possibly be pregnant that quickly could she?

"Doctor... I'm... I need to tell you something." She said looking at him, her nerves betraying her more than she wished for. But she knew that this was the right time to tell him. She had to, if she didn't then things wouldn't get better they'd just get worse. She couldn't keep something like this from him.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently. "What is it?"

"I'm scared..." Rose whispered. "My dreams are..."

"Your dreams are what?" The Doctor asked gently, wiping away some of the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"My dreams are becoming reality..."

The Doctor's reaction was lost when a scream echoed from outside.

They were both out the tent like a flash; the calm, quiet and tranquil feel of the campsite had completely changed. Heat was coming from a overly large fire that was crackling away fiercely.

"What the bloody 'ell is the racket about?!" Jackie said coming out her tent in a large pink fluffy dressing gown. Even if they were camping she still managed to retain a sense of home from the whole situation. And her having a pink fluffy dressing gown was certainly one way in which she did it.

"Doctor..." Rose said grabbing his hand as she pointed to what she'd seen. "Over there look..."

The Doctors attention was caught when he saw what Rose was pointing to, a man was striding through the campsite, coming right at them. His figure was tall, he was wearing something that looked very much like people wore in the army. Except it wasn't the usual green camouflage look that British soldiers were usually associated with.  


"Doctor..." the man said looking at him. "We meet again."

The Doctor only stared.

"Would you like more tea..." Jackie asked staring at the lovely man in front of her, the campsite's fire had been put out and everyone had resumed back to their tents. Under the Doctors orders of course, meeting this new found friend of his put the Doctor into action mode. And he still wouldn't keep still, even though the situation had been resolved a good two hours previously. No one knew why the Doctor was being so fidgety, but then again. He always had been a little bit like that.

"Oh Mum stop flirting..." Rose said looking at her, "He isn't gonna..."

"Sounds good to me sweet cheeks." The Man said smiling at Jackie. This only made Rose roll her eyes and look up at the Doctor who'd for the moment taken to standing in the corner of the little tent watching the man closely.

"Ohhh he's American!" Jackie exclaimed. "Oh I like American blokes..." Rose got up from her seat and left her Mother to it.

Rose walked over to the Doctor and looked at him, there was something about him that wasn't quite right. "Doctor... what's wrong?"

"Stain Glass Windows, our history. Rose something's happening..."

"Yes I'd guessed that thanks for just confirming that little query..." Rose said looking at him. He looked back at her; something in his facial expression told her this wasn't the time for sarcasm. "Who is that man?"

"Thorn Collesky." The Doctor said, "He's a Time Agent."

"No wonder he's flirty then..." Rose said laughing slightly, "Every Time Agent we meet they turn out to be someone that tries to get you into bed. "Mind you that's the same for Time L..."

"Yes alright, but now is really not the time for discussing our sex life Rose Tyler." The Doctor interpted grabbing his coat. "Thorn!"

Thorn turned round and looked at the Doctor, grinning sheepishly. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you, outside." The Doctor said, he looked at Rose and felt her squeeze his hand gently before he made his departure and went outside. Thorn closely followed behind him, Jackie gave Rose a look and handed another steaming hot cup of tea to her.

Rose smiled and took the tea gratefully, she needed to calm down. She was still slightly 

worried about that dream she'd have. She'd let the Doctor go out on his own, he obviously needed to talk about something with this thorn person. She just hoped he had enough sense and make sure he didn't stray away from the campsite.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor looked at Thorn, the Time Agent. The man who'd just turned up out of nowhere, the man he hoped he wouldn't ever have to confront again. Not for a long time at least anyway, the last time they'd met wasn't something the Doctor wished to remember very often and was certainly a time that he didn't want Rose to find out about.

Everything around the campsite was unusually quiet, a lot quieter than it had been before anyway. He walked over to the now burnt and shrivelled piece of grass from where the Time Agencies ship had landed.

The Doctor could see Thorn striding towards him, and he certainly didn't hesitate to wonder what was going on, nor did he stop in trying to find out why this particular Time Agent was around once again.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked looking round at the Man beside him, "Not like you to just turn up like this... so unannounced." He stated more than asked. If there was one thing he knew about this mysterious Time Agent he knew that he never arrived unannounced or quietly.

"Not like you to do domestics Doctor... camping? This really is a surprise..."

"Well I've changed." The Doctor said quickly.

Thorn laughed, "Don't I just know it, so have I."

"No more interrogating young women then? Blowing up governments... oh and committing a mass murder which sent the entire planet in chaos. And you've changed? Now there's something I'll believe when I see it." The Doctor replied before looking at Thorn once again, "Now I mean it, tell me what's going on here?"

"Think you should be the answering that Doc. Not me, I aint got nothing to do with any of this."

"Course you have, you've blown the Tennis Courts to shreds by landing your overly large space ship in this very small campsite."

"I'm investigating." Thorn replied. 

"Well I'd guessed that. Why else would you be here. In fact why else would a Time Agent come along, try to flirt with my Mother in law after setting fire to half the campsite. It's 

all very well saying you're investigating, but investigating what exactly?" the Doctor asked again feeling slightly impatient.

"Never were one for waiting and seeing were you Doctor?"

"Just get to the point." The Doctor insisted. "I'm old, I'm tired and I want to sort whatever is going on here like I usually do and be back in time for Eastenders." 

"You like Eastenders?" Thorn asked before laughing, "Jeez you really must be domesticated Doc."

"Look just tell me what's going on, and answer the question."

"Which question was that again Doc?" Thorn asked once again looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh that question." Thorn said jumping up on the wall, his black pony tail bouncing up slightly as he moved. "There's been a sighting of a girl, here on this lake. Last week I believe. But this girl was only seen by one woman who happened to be on the lake at the time of the sighting."

"And this woman is who exactly?" questioned the Doctor.

"Rachel Adams." Thorn replied, "New highlight in the pop business, been number one in the charts for the last three weeks." he passed a newspaper to the Doctor and turned him to the right place in the newspaper. The picture of a Brunette stood amongst the headline _**"Rachel Adams, admitted after going crazy." **_

"_Reports off a Scottish Lake on one of Britain's most Ordinary and popular campsites, families from all over the world have come and enjoyed the surrounding Scottish Countryside surrounding the popular campsite._

It was whilst on a visit to the campsite with some friends that Rachel collapsed after which she claimed to have to see a woman come out of the water and ask for help. After a traumatic childhood in which Rachel suffered several near mental breakdowns and numerous suicide attempts; I can't blame her friends for taking her to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible.

Rachel is currently being treated in Glasgow's local Psychiatric Ward; however news for tabloids and press have been numbered but the hospital have been able to confirm that Doctors are confident she will make a full recovery. As to what has been wrong with Rachel Adams is still unannounced and the Adams family have remained tight lipped when they were questioned earlier today. Speculation about what happened that day on the lake is still being speculated but really the only person who will know what happened is Rachel herself and until she's made a full recovery we'll just have to wait. 

_Alan Cortez _

"Who's the girl she saw?"

"Beth McDonnel." Thorn pointed to a picture on another newspaper he'd gotten. "Tenth and final murder at the house just along to the road from here."

"Harriet Manor?" the Doctor asked, before saying to himself quietly "Well they never put that in the guided tour..."

"She was killed in 1907 and sighted one hundred years after her death. And this is defiantly the girl that Rachel Adams saw that day. So the question is..."

"Why Rachel Adams saw someone out on that lake one hundred years after their Death..." the Doctor finished his sentence off as he nodded and leant against the wall looking over at the rest of the campsite. The early morning sun rising in the horizon making the sky look like it was on fire. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful, especially after the chaos the evening had shared. The Doctor looked across seeing Thorn laughing softly, looking at the Doctors ring.

"Who's the Mrs?" Thorn asked looking at the Doctor, a smirk coming across his facial features.

"Rose Tyler." Rose said smiling at him as she popped her head up from the wall before the Doctor could say anything, "Nice to meet you, haven't really had a chance to talk have we?"

"Rose Tyler?" Thorn asked looking at her and smiling softly, "Well Rose it's good to have met you before..."

"Before what Thorn?" the Doctor asked seeing Rose look at Thorn in slight confusion and felt her hand slip into his gently.

"Nothing..." Thorn said smiling at them both, something behind his eyes making both Rose and the Doctor feel slightly uneasy.

"Rose?" the Doctor said smiling sweetly at her, breaking the awkward silence. "Go get me a nice cuppa and that nice shortbread will ya?"

"Why you cheeky..." Rose started and huffed when he gave her the puppy dog eyes he knew she'd give into.

"Thanks." The Doctor said kissing her cheek before watching her go off. He turned back to Thorn when he knew she was out of sight and looked him straight in the eye. The Doctors face a mix of anxiety and determination as he looked at Thorn, his voice low and something told Thorn that he wasn't to be messed with at this particular moment.



"Tell me exactly what you know, because believe it or not I know my wife isn't insane. And I can tell you know something about these visions of hers..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose went back inside the tent mumbling something about men, cups of tea and shortbreads as she did so. She chuckled softly seeing Jackie fast asleep on the deck chair she'd been perching on for the last few minutes.

She sat down on the floor waiting for the kettle to boil, she was secretly quite pleased that they were going home to the TARDIS the next day. Something about the hall was giving her the creeps and the sooner she got back the better she would feel. Of course that did mean a nine hour drive home, which with the Doctor claiming he was extremely good at these things maybe wasn't the best thing as he'd gotten them lost the last time and it had taken them a good five hours longer than it should have done. However another part of her knew that just leaving wouldn't happen, The Doctor and herself put together were far too curious for their own good. And somewhere deep, deep down Rose knew that this wouldn't be the last that they saw of this house in the middle of the Scottish countryside. 

Rose got up hearing the kettle boil before pouring the tea out and getting a shortbread biscuit before taking a bite out of it and giggling softly at Jackie snoring away in the corner. She put the tea down on the side and jumped slightly feeling someone take her arm gently. She looked round quickly wondering who the offending hand may be and smiled seeing the Doctor.

"I've got your Tea here; oh I knew you couldn't keep away from tea and Shortbread for long." Rose chuckled looking at him. He pulled her into a hug kissing her head softly wrapping his arms round her back to keep her close, feeling Rose wrap her arms around himself.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked looking up at him knowing full well he wasn't normally this clingy.

"Nothing..." he said gently kissing her head again, "I'm going to the lake, I'll be back in a minute."

Rose nodded leaned up and kissing him before squeezing her hand gently; she watched him go outside the tent letting him investigate whatever was going on.

"You better be ready Rose." Thorn said coming into the tent.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked looking at the tall man before her. His combat boots and long black hair tied neatly into a ponytail at the back of his hair reminded her slightly of Lara Croft just without the big bust and English accent.  
"I mean just one thing Rose, only one thing. There's a motto out here and I think it's very true for 

the times we're living in, because you see this aint the world you from Rose Marion Tyler of the Powel Estate. Out here it's rough, and you've gotta survive it."

Rose looked at Thorn going outside, confused at what he meant by that. But she'd leave them for now at least, she could feel herself getting more tired by every passing second. Probably because they'd woken up from the dream, and the campsite being set on fire hadn't helped.

Rose looked round hearing someone enter the tent and smiled seeing the Doctor there again. He sat down in the deck chair next to the sleeping Jackie. Rose walked over to him; he was obviously exhausted just like the rest of them had been.

He smiled up at her and pulled her onto his knee holding her close once again, she snuggled into him and laughed hearing the Deck Chair creak.

"I don't think it's quite strong enough you know..." Rose whispered in his ear.

"Well I'm skinny, it'll hold." The Doctor whispered back to her.

"And I'm fat am I?" Rose asked said laughing again before frowning as she remembered his dream. "Doctor..."

"Shh it's ok." The Doctor said soothing her gently and holding her close like he had done earlier in the day. He always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I..." Rose started snuggling into him and smiling at his scent. She always found his scent comforting.

"What?"

"I need a Pregnancy test... in the dream..."

"Shh." The Doctor said gently, "Shh it's alright; if you're pregnant I promise it's going to be alright.

"But what about these visions?" she said looking at him, "What if I'm going mad?" 

"Don't talk like that..."the Doctor said looking at her, "You are not going mad I promise, we'll be fine, all of us will be fine."

"What if I'm not fine..."

"Then I'll fix it." The Doctor said, "I give you my word, everything and everyone is going to be alright." He replied smiling at her and smiled feeling her go asleep.

He held her close; looking at the sun setting outside the orange sky now a deeper shade and reminding him of something he'd lost long ago. But the sun didn't take away the fears of what was to come, he might have told Rose not to worry.

But he was terrified.

**TBC...**

**AN: Yay! I've got it up before the end of Saturday! :P Well two minutes to go haha. **

**So the Doctors not dead, but things are not as they seem hehe.  
Thanks to everyone who've reviewed so far and please review again, it'd make my week as it's been full of stressful relatives and cats running away. :) And I would just like to thank my lovely friend Sophie and fellow writer (really go check her Lost fic out it's really good, called Misplaced) for giving me an idea with all her Science talk over the last... ermm... well I don't know how many years haha. And once again for the lovely folder I have gotten I'm very pleased with it, I'm sandwiched between David Tennant and John Barrowman somewhere on it. **

**Anyways, got a preview see you next time. :) **

_Chapter Nine:_

"_Alright look I know you're upset. I know what's just happened aint something that you expected to happen but you listen here Missy. Either you give us the information or I'll tell your Boss exactly what you an' lover boy have been up to and believe me Sweet Cheeks, you'll get fired." _


	9. Glasgows Psychiatric Ward

AN: Chapter Nine up! I must have been writing this for nearly a year if not more so thanks to everyone who's been following this. I'm sorry for the late update yet again, but I've moved house recently so it's taken a while to get back into the swing of things.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is really starting to get going now, like I say I hope you like it!  
I'll update soon.  
Beres xx

"What do you mean you've lose the Car Keys!!" Lynn shouted looking at her very sheepish looking Twins.

"Oh 'ere comes trouble." the Doctor whispered in Roses ear.

"As if there isn't enough going on already…" Rose replied laughing slightly, trying not to let that known to aunt nearby.

"Well I think you need to get looking Oliver!" another hysterical shriek came from Lynn having the Doctor in more stitches of laughter.

"Oh shut it…" Rose said poking him in the ribs, "I hope you're not going to do this when it's me doing that with our Baby."

"You don't even know you're pregnant yet…"

"All the same." Rose said looking at him, "Act your age."

"I need a Zimmoframe then…"

Rose just glared.

"I've got your TARDIS Doctor," Thorn said coming round from a corner which seemed to be the toilets that Rose had found rather useful during the night when her stomach had decided to keep her awake.

"So much for a TARDIS free weekend…" Rose muttered under her breath.

"Oh fantastic, you still had this?" the Doctor said holding Thorns key and swinging it in his face.

"I…" Thorn started but Rose interrupted him fairly quickly.

"He can fly the TARDIS!!" Rose shouted looking at the Doctor.

"Well he sort of.." the Doctor started but once again Rose interrupted him.

"He sort of what exactly?" Rose said putting her hands on his hips staring at him, frowning slightly.

"Travelled with me for a while.."

"A while? That's a bit of a understatement Doc…" Thorn said chuckling to himself.

"Long story, well maybe not. Actually it's more small than it is long but it's still too long a story to tell now. Although then again, long stories are pretty good fun. It's like when you're a kid and you go to some sleepover on Halloween and you all start telling ghost stories 'til gone midnight. Then 

'course your Mother comes in and ruins the whole thing by telling you to "shut up" and go to sleep. Not that this story is one that I would have used at a sleepover. In fact it's not even a ghost story, it's just a little part of my life that I haven't told you about just yet…" the Doctor trailed off looking at Rose, noticing that Thorn had wandered off somewhere during his little ramble and Lynn was now attempting to put the tent down whilst the twins ran riot around her.

"BOYS!! IF YOU DON'T STOP DOING THAT THEN I'LL SHOVE THIS POLE SOMEWHERE YOU WON'T WANT IT!!"

Rose looked at the Doctor and took his hand, she knew there was more to this than what he was saying. He just wasn't going to tell her and let on that easily, he never did. He didn't ever tell her things like this, but she trusted him and she knew that there must have been some reason as to why he wasn't saying anything.

"Look my life isn't easy Rose…" he said looking at her, "There are things you don't know about, and you can't ever find out because it's too dark and dangerous and it might tear you to pieces. If I told you some of the things you'd run… and not come back."

"Don't talk like that.." Rose said looking at him, "I wouldn't run," she said gently putting her hand on his cheek gently, "So tell me.."

"Believe me, some things are best left hidden away." The Doctor said looking at her straight in the eye before he went striding off to Jackie, "We're off. Don't need the car now we've got the TARDIS, you can drive can't you? Good Rose!! Come on, we've got a hospital to visit!!"

Rose watched the Doctor striding off towards the TARDIS, thinking about what he'd been saying. But she still didn't think he got it sometimes, she should be someone he could tell anything to yet he still held things back from her.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked herself quietly before throwing her Mother an apologetic glance and heading back to the TARDIS.

She walked straight into the TARDIS closing the door after her. She saw the Doctor already prancing around the consoles in order to start the TARDIS up. Which when they were heading for a new destination certainly wasn't something unusual. However Rose knew there was something that he was hiding from her. His little speech that he'd given her merely moments before told her something was wrong. And she had a feeling it was something that was going to keep cropping up, whether it was something that was going to be resolved or not was another question entirely. But she could try at least, that was the main thing.

"Doctor…" Rose started before sighing in frustration when he interrupted her again.

"We're going to Glasgow," The Doctor said smiling at her completely unaware that he'd just interrupted her in mid sentence. "Not too far down the road really."

"What are we doing in Glasgow?"

"We're gonna buy some Grapes and visit a hospital." the Doctor said getting a load of sparks coming his way from the TARDIS when he'd hit the TARDIS with his mallet once again. Rose had often caught him doing things like this and called it the Mallet treatment, she was also able to have words with the Doctor about this subtly from time to time.

"Doctor…"



"We're gonna get the Grapes from the little shop, well I hope it'll be from the little shop. Hospitals really should have the little shop, every hospital that is. Even the one on New Earth, you always know it's gonna be a safe place if it's got a little shop there to help it. And I'm certainly gonna take it to government if this hospital doesn't have a little shop where I can buy the Grapes! It gives relatives a little bit of a break I suppose, feel the need to run from a dying relative then you can go on a little walk to the shop and buy yourself some Grapes, or Bananas! Bananas are always my favourite kind of food. Never ever gonna stop liking Bananas, when I regenerate the next time, I'm not ever gonna stop liking Bananas I owe that to myself and of course I owe it to the Banana!" he trailed off when more sparks came his way, probably the TARDIS' way of telling him to shut up.  
"OW!!"

Rose could only laugh, "Well it serves you right!!"

"What do you…"

"Doctor for god sakes stop babbling and tell me why we're going to a hospital. Is someone sick?" Rose asked looking at him laughing gently at the shock of from the sparks a moment previously.

"Rachel Adams…"

"What the singer?" Rose asked taking the newspaper that had been offered to her.

"Apparently so, she saw something on that lake a few days ago…" the Doctor said but Rose cut him off again before he could finish his sentence.

"A girl from the house, Doctor she died the same year that.."

"The Windows were installed." the Doctor finished off for her. He smiled at her, feeling her presence in his mind. They had a knack for finding each others mind every once in a while. They both knew it happened, and liked the feeling of it. Even if it were just for a second, the presence of someone inside their minds was definitely apparent in his heads. Something similar had happened just before they were married, when they'd been in France waiting to catch the flight home. That had been the first time it had happened, well from what Rose could remember anyway. She'd certainly been conscious of someone being inside her mind as a secret unspoken understanding came between the pair of them. Rose had thought that possibly it would make the Doctor feel a little more loved, she knew that deep, deep down he was still a very lonely man.

"Do you think the murders have something to do with the windows Doctor?" Rose asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Hard to say, but I suppose finding more out about this sighting wouldn't hurt. Might well give us some extra information on it anyway, in which case it could help us work things out in the long run that we might not be able to have done otherwise."

"But Doctor," Rose said, saying her thoughts before her mind could prevent her from doing so. "She only saw the girl on the lake, it doesn't mean she'll know anything."

"No but there's no harm in a little side tracked investigation now is there?!"

"Oh now it's all becoming clear!" Rose exclaimed laughing half heartedly, "You just want to investigate!"

"Now I never said I wanted to do that…"

"Ah but it's pretty obvious." Thorn interrupted, he was leaning against the side of the TARDIS' wall. It was almost as if he wasn't there and Rose was only aware of him there in her sub consciousness. It was like she'd forgotten he'd been there, as if he'd made her forget for a few minutes then all of a sudden comes walking back into her mind.

The TARDIS landed with a thump, which fortunately everyone aboard the time travelling machine had enough experience and sense to remember to hold onto the railings.

"Right well come on then…" Rose said getting her coat and pulling the Doctor with her to the front door before she went outside to investigate where they were.

"To Honour and Obey…" Thorn muttered hoping only the Doctor could hear him.

The Doctor laughed and nodded, "Tell me about it!"

"Oi!" Rose said poking her head through the door, "I heard that! And get a move on we've got something to investigate… honestly Doctor I thought you wanted to do this!"

"I do want to…"

"Then get a move on!"

"Rose calm down…" the Doctor said laughing slightly as he walked out into the street, he smiled softly and took her hand gently. "We're going. Geez.. Your hormones must be going all…"

Rose rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand gently, "So Glasgow's psychiatric ward yeah?" Rose grinned at him. "Sounds like trouble."

"Glasgow's psychiatric ward.." the Doctor echoed before grinning back at her, "What could possibly go wrong?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooo

"Nine Hundred Years old, you've been all across the universe, faced aliens all over the place, seen terrifying things and saved planets. Ask you to do any of that, no problem what so ever. But ask you to show the physic paper to a nineteen year old year girl and you hide behind a lady with a zimmoframe, and claim you can't possibly face the woman behind the desk because she's eating a Pear!" Rose exclaimed looking the Doctor who was now helping the said lady up off the floor after he made her crash into a trolley full of food for the hospitals patients. However the Jelly that the Patients may have been looking forward to will have been slightly disappointed to know that their Jelly was half way up the wall thanks to a very sheepish looking Timelord.

Rose after the incident was now standing looking at the said Timelord, hands on hips secretly giving him signals to get his act together and get a move on.

Thorn was currently standing with the cleaner, apologising for his friends lack of co-ordination and tact at the situation.

"All because of a Pear…." the cleaner muttered to himself as he walked over to the walls and began scrubbing. "I'll give him Pears…"

"Don't worry Dear," the lady who'd been knocked down said smiling at him, being knocked seemed not to have bothered her in the slightest. "I don't like Pears either."

The Doctor grinned at the lady as she wandered back down the corridor and jumped when he felt a whack on his arm from Rose,

"What was that for?!"

"Get moving to the reception!" Rose said pushing him towards there, "She hasn't got a Pear near her now."

The Doctor gulped, he looked at the girl and coughed gently. She wasn't doing anything else but snogging her boyfriend, the Pear was one thing, but snogging Boyfriends was another. However the Doctor knew that if he turned around Rose would just make him come back.

"Ermm…Hello." the Doctor started but couldn't finish his sentence off because the reception girl seemed to be still snogging her boyfriend. When the Doctor tried to interrupt their little making out session neither the girl (who was in the Doctors opinion meant to be working) or the boyfriend heard him. They were too locked up in one another's tonsils.

He turned round looking at Rose, giving her a pained look. Rose just shrugged and turned back to talking to the lady the Doctor had just knocked over.

"Oi!!" the Doctor shouted looking at the pair of lusty teenagers. His sudden outburst much to his relief got their attention. The girl looked up at the Doctor and pushed her boyfriend off her in embarrassment.

"Sorry Sir, I was…"

"Yes, yes I know." the Doctor said quickly, "Just look something up for me and tell me where to go alright? Then you can snog your boyfriend here all you like!"

"Sorry Sir, what is it you want to look up?"

"Rachel Adams, I need to know what room she's in." the Doctor replied flashing the physic paper in front of the girls face. "I'm.. PC Plod."

"PC Plod?" the receptionist asked looking at him, clearly confused and not entirely convinced.

"I'm being serious! I'm PC Plod. And I've been sent to investigate Miss Adams' case so I'd appreciate it if you could tell me and my colleagues where she is being held."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't give that information out."

The Doctors response was cut short when a scream echoed through the small clinical reception room. He turned around quickly on the spot and felt his face drain of colour quickly when he saw Rose on the floor.

Her body was fitting, blood was spilling out of her mouth as she coughed. It didn't take him long for him to run over to her side and attempt to keep her still from the seizure. The fit started to die down and her body and it's jolts came to a stop. Rose opened her eyes almost instantly as she came back into consciousness, a look of panic in her eyes was obvious.

"It's alright…" the Doctor said stroking some hair out of her face gently, "You're gonna be fine. Just stay still for me love…"

"Oh my god!" the receptionist shrieked, "There's blood everywhere!!"

"Rose?" the Doctor said softly, "It's ok. You're going to be fine I promise…" the Doctor continued his comfort as Doctors and Nurses came over to help Rose.

Thorn turned to the receptionist looking at her, "Alright look, I know you're upset. I know what's just happened aint something pleasant. An' it certainly aint something that's expected to 'appen. But you listen here lil' Missy, either you give us the information or I'll make sure your boss knows jus' what you an' lover boy was doing here. Cos' believe me Sweetcheeks, I aint someone to mess with. So unless you want your lil' ass kicked I suggest you get us Miss Adams' room number. That clear?"

The receptionist looked at Thorn and nodded typing something into the computer in front of her. "Room 26."

"Why thank you Sweetcheeks." Thorn said turning back to the Doctor and watching him help Rose into a chair at the side, thinking to himself silently.

"It is beginning." 


	10. Mist

The TARDIS was resting, she didn't usually have such a rest but this time, she was allowed to have a little tiny bit of a rest. The architecture inside was something only someone could dream about sometimes, the winding walls creeping up and up indefinitely. The console beeped and flashed silently as she sat quietly in the cupboard that she'd been quickly parked in. The TARDIS' occupants having been quickly vacated once they'd gotten what they needed.

The Doctor stood at the edge of the room near the bed, watching as Shareen fussed over Roses blood pressure. He really didn't like hospitals, and this was exactly why. Whenever he went inside a hospital, something happened. It didn't matter what, but usually something bad would happen.

And this time it just happened to be Rose almost dying on the spot, well not exactly almost dying but whatever had happened wasn't usual. They'd managed to sneak Rose out of the hospital and into the TARDIS, the Doctor insisting that they seek medical attention for what had just happened. However not trusting himself to investigate further, he'd gone to someone he knew had medical experience, but also knew it was someone that Rose trusted. Which was something he thought she defiantly needed.

Shareen.

"Your blood pressures fine, I don't know what happened earlier to be honest. Have you been feeling strange at all lately?" Shareen asked looking at Rose.

Rose stayed quiet for a moment, had all this had something to do with seeing the future? "No.. nothing strange."

Shareen nodded looking at her friend carefully before replying, "Ok."

"Doctor?" Rose asked looking at him, "Could you get some Tea for us? I'm seriously thirsty!"

"Are you sure Teas a good idea, might want to just stick to water..."

"No, I'd really love a cup of tea about now." Rose replied smiling at him, squeezing his hand gently.  
He nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek before exiting from the room quietly.

"What's up with him?" Shareen chuckled sitting down on the chair next to where Rose was. "He's not usually so quiet."

"He'll be worrying." Rose said sitting up gently, laughing slightly. "He's changed."

"Has he?"

"Well yeah, since I first met him anyways." Rose replied smiling at the memories, "He was so... damaged when I first met him. And he never talks, I mean he talks all the time but he doesn't ever say..."

"I get what you mean. Adams forever doing things like that, complains when I tell him to let go of things." Shareen replied laughing slightly, "What are men like eh?"

Rose laughed softly, "I know... but he said... the Doctor that is. He said he couldn't tell me something and that... well it terrifies me in some ways but in others... it just heightens who he is you know."

"What do you mean?" Shareen asked looking at her.

"He's not just an everyday kind of man you know. He's more than that... oh Shareen if you could have seen some of the things he's done then you'd know just what I mean."

"Rose?"

"I mean, he's shown me so much. He's taken me all over the place and it's..."

"You really love him don't you?" Shareen said looking at her smiling softly. "That drunken night in Paris really was a night of revealing things... wasn't it?"

Rose looked at Shareen wondering what she was on about. She'd known that the Doctor and Rose were a couple, in fact she'd known that for rather a long time. But something in the way Rose was describing him was making Shareen feel slightly more uneasy about the whole situation.

"Who is he?" Shareen questioned, looking at her. "Who is he really?"

"He's..." Rose hesitated. "He's just a man. Like everyone else, but he's a man that's shown me so much, I swear. He's the most wonderful man in the universe and you know what Shareen?"

"What?" Shareen asked looking at her gently.

"I can't tell him a thing."

"What are you talking about?" Shareen asked looking at her. "Rose what's wrong? You've gone white as a sheet..."

"I can see him." Rose said, another vision threatening to come into vision. "I can see him there, laying on the floor..."

"Rose?" Shareen asked getting up and looking at her carefully. "Rose can you hear me?"

"He's all alone... no one else to help him anymore. There's no one coming, because of his sins. Because of his weaknesses to do what was right. And they're coming Shareen, they're coming for him. I can see them, I can see him."

"Rose?!" Shareen shouted taking her friends hand, "You're freaking me out, what are you talking about? The Doctors safe, he's in the kitchen getting Tea for us all..."

"He's so close, closer than we expect. He's moving through the corridors..." Rose said closing her eyes. "A tall man, he's familiar, and yet I can't work out who it is. But I swear to you Shareen Mitchell, he's so so close, closer than we could even expect." Rose opened her eyes, a single tear coming down her cheek as she got up from the bed despite Shareen's hesitations to it. She smiled at Shareen and touched her cheek gently, "Hard times are coming Shareen Mitchell. You look after yourself yeah Never mind me, you make sure you and Adam are safe?"

"Rose what are you talking about?"

"It's coming closer and closer by the second, and I can't say a word." Rose said taking Shareen's hand gently. "Promise me you won't say a word Shareen?"

"You're ill Rose... you're hallucinating..."

"I'm not hallucinating, I swear to you: I'm not going mad." Rose replied softly, "I'm scared... I'm so scared because I know what's coming. I've seen it, in my dreams. I never knew until a moment ago that they were leading up to this, they were warning me. Warning me about what was going to happen..." Rose looked sharply up at Shareen, pain in her eyes were evident. "He's coming back, I need to stop him from going there."

"Rose what are you talking about?" Shareen asked looking at her, "You're not making sense."

"It's coming Shareen... it's coming, it's so close... it's all beginning now. I swear it's so close. He's going to go, he'll go so soon..."

"What's coming?"

"Doomsday." Rose whispered as she ran out of the room before Shareen could protest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The kettle whistled loudly in the TARDIS' kitchen, almost sending the Doctor off the ladder he'd gone up to fix the light bulb that had cottoned out a moment before. A cold temparature in the TARDIS and a light bulb going out wasn't something that happened often to the Doctor. He mumbled to himself, something about fuses and light bulbs aboard the TARDIS but to the normal naked Human ear it would have been inaudible. A figure crouched hidden, the Doctor completely unaware of this little fact despite the TARDIS' defences.

The door to the kitchen creeked open, the Doctor looked round and smiled seeing her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked concern written across his face.

"I'm fine..." Rose said quietly looking at him, striding over in a few steps and wrapping his arms round his waist gently. "I love you."

The Doctor chuckled, wrapping his arms back around hers and holding her close. "I know you do." he replied, kissing her head again gently. "I love you too..." he heard a small sniff coming from near his chest and looked down.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not just hormones?" He asked looking at her, kissing her head gently. "What's the matter?"

"Don't ever leave me Doctor... promise me you'll hold on."

The Doctor laughed gently, looking at her. "What do you mean hold on? Hold onto what..." he touched her cheek gently wiping the tears away, "I'm not going anywhere." he said softly, a slight unease at the way she was looking at him causing him to think again. "What's wrong?"

"Doctor..."

"Rose what's going on? I'm not daft... you were like this the other night and then earlier in the hospital..."

"Shhh..." Rose said gently pressing a kiss to his lips to quieten him, the tears still silently coming down her cheeks. "Nothings going on... I'm fine."

"You're not fine though..." the Doctor said looking at her, "Rose what's going on?"

Rose took a deep breath, she knew this would hurt him. Perhaps more so than she would imagine but she also knew the time had come to tell him the truth. The truth about when her Grandma died, the truth about her dreams and suspicions, the truth about everything.

"Doctor... I keep seeing things. The day that Gran... I saw her Doctor, I saw her. She was in the Bathroom just as she died... and then I've been having dreams. So many dreams... and..."

"Rose what are you talking about?"

"I keep seeing the future." Rose said softly, before sniffing again. "I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry, but you're gonna die."

**AN: Oh things are getting going now aren't they? Haha.  
Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I've had a right brain wave for this story so things are coming together quite nicely now.  
And I would love to just dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend (You know who you are! :D) Scarlets Angel. (Check her Lost fic out it's brilliant!) Without whom I would never have learnt that a Water Lettuce looks like a Cabbage, or was it the other way round? Ha-ha.  
And thanks to rosemariontyler08, your review (And everyone else's.) got me into writing mode again. Thanks for that, and I will continue to write it don't worry. J  
Anyways, thanks for being paitent with me through all of this. I know things have been going slowly, but they should start speeding up again now.  
Let me know what you think, thanks.  
Beres xx**

Ps, Preview!!

**Chapter 11: TBN:**

_"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" the Doctor said looking at her, rage, fury? Every emotion that could be described was flowing through both they're blood streams._

"Exactly what I said." Rose replied coldly, "Besides you're just as bad... you never talk yourself! When have you ever come to me and told me something that you hold dear to your heart really Doctor?!"

"Rose..."

"No Doctor, you answer me this? Why won't you tell me things?! Am I that untrustworthy?! Please enlighten me because I can tell you now, I'm not any better off knowing you than anyone else in the universe!"

"It's because I don't..."

"Don't what?!"

"Don't love you!!"  



	11. Chapter 11

The thing about life is that it's unexpected, it's unexpected and sometimes quite surprising. Which is what Rose found out when the Doctor walked into her life for the first time, she certainly hadn't been expecting it either. Rose found herself right this very second sitting inside another hospital, awaiting news from the Doctor. She'd been quite happily sleeping, which she so obviously needed after that afternoons collapse and conversation inside the kitchen.

She could still remember the look on his face when he'd heard those words come out of her mouth, but she knew it wasn't dying that scared him. Which had become even more evident when Rose had become hysterical.

"Rose you listen to me..." The Doctors voice firm, calm and confident. "Everything is going to be fine ok? You're going to be fine..."

"But what about you?" Rose croaked.

He stroked her cheek affectionately looking at her, "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do..."

"Good, because I know everything's going to be ok Rose."

Rose had nodded silently, letting the Doctor comfort her until she was in a peaceful asleep in their room. His soft soothing words of "everything's going to be ok..." still playing through her mind.

When the Doctor had called it had woken Rose out of her slumber, she hadn't been aware that he'd even left the TARDIS at the time.

Jackie had turned up in Glasgow, apparently having given her door keys to the Doctor before they left the campsite and so she'd come to claim them home before she'd left home for London.

So Rose had hurried out of the TARDIS; Shareen following quickly behind her, the Doctor's voice so obviously clear and fresh inside her mind.

"I'm sure she'll be ok Rose..." Shareen said gently, rubbing her friends arm in a comforting gesture.

"The Doctor said it was bad...." Rose croaked looking at Shareen, "I've just lost my Gran... I can't lose my Mum as well."

Shareen could only pull Rose into a hug, there wasn't much that could be said in times like this. What was the point in brining false hope when actually she might not right?

Hope is something that everyone needs, because if you don't have it you're a mess.

_"Everything's going to be ok..."_

Rose just hoped that The Doctors words would turn out to be true.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor waited silently as he watched nurses and Doctors running round in the little room opasite. Jackie had been run over... and if he was honest he didn't think it was looking good. He'd only turned his back a second, it was one of those moments in life where everything happened a little bit too quickly. It was like something happened that wasn't meant to happen, but the Doctor knew he wouldn't have been able to do anything.

The car had been going too quickly for him to even notice the impact it made with Jackie.

And now here they were, inside Glasgows rather large hospital. It seemed that the Doctor was inside hospitals a lot more these days, especially after meeting Rose. But then at the same time he'd gained a family, he'd gained something he thought he never could before and yet he did. He didn't know why, or how even but he knew that whatever happened. Where ever his life took him, even if Roses dream was right and it was coming towards it's end.

He'd never be more grateful for having this family... this little secret family than no one else in the universe would have. He just hoped that they knew everything that they could when... if the time came for him to leave them. He could remember a time when he'd been so lost, scared, and well if he was honest.

Lonely.

He looked round, hearing not so discreet footsteps behind him and smiled slightly seeing Thorn behind him. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what. Thorn and him had been through well if he was honest a awful lot together. Just, things he couldn't and shouldn't describe. He just hoped that they'd come out of this as fulfilled and happy people.

The nurse from the room to Jackie's room came out, her look grave and pale as she looked at the Doctor. She didn't need to say what the diagnosis was, the Doctor had guessed already.

He walked inside the room, holding his hand out to the woman laying in the bed and taking it comfortingly. He smiled at her for a moment, before rising up again heading towards the doorway.

"I'll get Rose..."

"No Doctor just wait..."

The Doctor turned round looking at her; their eyes met across the room. A silent understanding crossing between the both of them in a way that perhaps wouldn't have before.

"Take care of her for me."

"You know I will..." the Doctor said softly looking at her, his hand holding hers knowing that perhaps her final moments would be sooner rather than later. "I already am..."

"Good." Jackie's soft and familiar laugh rang out through the room. "Because believe me when I say this Doctor..." a silent tear running down her cheek as she looked at him. "You might have put me through hell when you took her away for that year, but I couldn't think of anyone better to be with her. I couldn't wish for a better..." She trailed off, a cough rippling through her body.

"Shh Jackie you don't have to say it." the Doctor soothed, "I'll get Rose for you..."

"Doctor, shut up for one second will you!!" Jackie exclaimed, shocking the Doctor slightly. Jackie seemed to be good at being loud, even when she'd been run over by a car. "I couldn't have wished for a better son in law."

When you smash a glass you don't realise usually until it's too late; there's a moment before it hit's the floor and smashes into thousands of pieces that you find yourselves paralyzed. Just for a moment, you stay still watching as the glass gets nearer and nearer to the floor before. It was one of those moments when he realised Jackies heart had stopped.

"Oh Jackie..." he said quietly, "I'm so sorry..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Rose," the Doctor said leaning against the wall, looking at her intently. He squeezed her hand as he did so, wiping away the small bout of sweat on her forehead with a cooled flannel, soothing her aching head as he did so. "You ready?"

She nodded, breathing hard as she did so before feeling the pain erupt up and through her once again. She screamed out quietly, unwilling to let this defeat her and pushed with all her strength.

She'd imagined being a Mother when she was a little girl, a man called Dan, tall, slender in size and this irresistible brown hair. Of course, Rock reckoned that Dave lived in her dreams now.

"Alright that's it..." the Doctors voice came from somewhere near the end of her legs. "One more big push..."

The sound of a baby crying filled the room and Rose smiled leaning back against the pillows on the bed, she looked over at the Doctor who seemed to be wrapping their small child in a blanket.

The softness of the baby's skin hit Roses arm, she couldn't't help but smile as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. The Baby's soft brown locks covering her hair, she was obviously her fathers daughter.

That was certain.

"He's beautiful..."

Rose smiled leaning her head on the Doctors shoulder, content to sit there with her new found family.

"Rose?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah?"

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Rose?!"

Rose sat up, looking around at the small relatives lounge she'd been sitting in a moment before. She looked at the Doctor, looking anxious and pale, had something happened with one of her dreams again?

"What's happened?" Rose asked looking at him, "Doctor?"

"Oh Rose..." he said quietly, "Rose, I'm so sorry."

"Doctor what's happened?"

"Your Mum she's..." the Doctor trailed off looking at her for a moment longer, unwilling to let the sad news come out. He knew what this would do, and somehow he was worried that Rose might not take it as well as she could do. Of course he'd known she was going to be upset, but he also knew that it would break her and pull her apart inside.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart..." the Doctor said softly, perhaps the straight forward approach was the best for the both of them. "Your Mum's died, they tried to save her but... the thing is the hit hurt her too badly from the car. Her heart gave in..."

"She can't..." Rose said looking at him, "No! Doctor! You promised, you promised me that everything was going to be ok..." she coaked back a sob getting herself to the door and running down the hallway. A glimer of hope in her eyes as she glanced inside the room, Jackies still and pale body on the bed telling her it was true.

"Are you Miss Tyler?" a nurse asked looking at Rose. The stiff nod she got in reply the only answer Rose could give right at this very moment.

"I'm sorry..." the nurse carried on gently, opening the door to the room. "I'll let you see her before we take her down to the morgue..."

Rose walked into the room, slumbing into the chair beside her mother taking her hand gently. The beginning of her tears already beginning to make haste down her cheeks. She felt the Doctors hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards his embrace as she cried.

The world around her was losing it's warmth, a storm was approaching, she could see it in the background. The Doctors warm arms around her were rapidly falling away from her, she didn't know if she screamed. It was another one of those unexpected moments where nothing seemed to make sense yet at the same time she wondered if this was vital to what was going to happen, she wondered if this was the end. She wondered if this was going to be the last she'd ever see of her Doctor and her Mother.

When someone in the family dies it can feel like the worst thing in the world; especially if you were close to them. But somehow, somewhere along the line, Rose knew deep, deep, down something would get sorted.

Rose Tyler wasn't inside the hospital anymore, that was for sure. People fear the dark every day, the day that the constant buzz you get from life. But as you pass someone on the street it becomes evident that people are happy, and that's exactly what people want you to see. But somewhere, deep, deep, down you know that maybe, just maybe the person that your standing next to has some sort of dark secret.

People get scared by the dark easily, cold, terrified and lonely. Dark is a word that could be associated with a lot of things. Rose Tyler just didn't know what that was when she felt the pain of her landing. The flash of light and sound of a gunshot nearby the only surroundings she could make out as she fell into the world of darkness. 

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update yet again. More coming soon! I've finally gotten my head round this plot so things should hopefully be coming slightly quicker now.  
I hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little morbid! Sorry about that, vital to the plot though.  
Please review, and I'll see you all soon with another update and hopefully that teaser I promised you last time haha.  
**

**Beres xx**


End file.
